Beast Wars
by mindmaster123
Summary: It is Beast Wars but with Predacon and Maximal versions of the Bleach characters, please read I assure you won't regret. Rated T for safety
1. BEAST WARS PART 1

BEAST WARS PART 1

In an unknown solar system a Transwarp portal opened and two ships appeared one was a fleeing Predacon warship and a pursuing Maximal vessel. Already carrying the scars of battle, both ships immediately open fire upon each other. "There is a breach in Sector Seven; the whole guiding systems are failing!" Cheetor said.

Another missile hit the ship that trembled. "Oh man, this is ridiculous! This is an Exploration Ship and not a Battle Cruiser!" Rattrap complained.

The ship was hit by two missiles and it trembled violently. "And what choice did we have? Our ship was the only one that could lock-on with the warp signature of Megatron's ship!" Optimus said.

"Sir, we are losing our shields!" Ulquiorra said.

"Grimlock, Stark! Full power to the Plasma Cannons!" Optimus ordered.

In the Predacon Ship. "Their Shields are down, destroy them!" Dinobot said.

"Where is the fun in doing this? Lets torment them a little more first yes, Arturo prepare the side cannons." Megatron said and then a young white Predacon with aqua green head pressed a button and the cannons shot and hit the Maximal ship.

"Rupture! The stasis is failing!" Cheetor said.

The ship trembled and he hit his head on the keyboard. "Oh boy, we are going down." He silently complained.

"Launch the Stasis Pods! Put them in a safe orbit!" Optimus ordered and a door behind the ship throwing the pods. "All Plasma Cannons, fire!"

"Eat hot Plasma, Predacon scum!" Grimlock growled and he grabbed the trigger and shot hitting the Predacon ship.

Without the engines both caught in a planet's gravitational pull and plummet to its surface. The Maximal ship landed in a cliff over a lake. "Nell…Damage report." Optimus said.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Nell asked.

"That is what I feared." Optimus said.

While in other hand the Predacon warship landed smack in the middle of the ash-hardened opening of an active shield volcano. "Soundwave, is this the right planet?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave typed in the keyboard. "It is Unknown Lord Megatron, course settings are accurate, but the readings are not consistent with what was to be expected of the location." Soundwave said.

"Okay never mind that, tell me is there Energon here." Megatron said.

Soundwave typed again. "Confirmed." He said holding two thumbs up.

"Yesss, the planet has Energon!" Megatron said.

"Too much Energon, sir." Soundwave said and he typed in the computer showing a bar graph in front of Megatron. "Field readings are off scale, the continuous exposure to Energon will end in permanent damages to our robotic forms." Soundwave said making Megatron punch the armrest of his throne.

"So we'll create alternative forms based on the most powerful local creatures." Megatron said.

"Scanners activated." Tarantulas said and the ship threw a drone that scanned the fossils of a Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptor, Pteranodon, a Saber-Tooth Tiger and a Crocodile, it also scanned a living wasp that was attacking a spider and an earwig, and scanned as well on a burned tree a gyrfalcon, a raven, a swallow eating a fiddler crab, and an eagle on a burned tree and also scanned a lion that was there before fleeing away scared.

The Maximal ship launched a drone as well and it scanned a gorilla, a rat, a rhino, a cheetah, an antelope, a wolf and a bat. "So, how do I look?" Ulquiorra asked and he looked at a reflex in a metal piece of himself in bat form.

"I think that you are more emo than normal, but me, it is a crime being beautiful like me." Cheetor said, Stark that had transformed into a silverfish dire wolf hmpfed at his commentary.

"*chuckle* You three never had taste boys, now my alternative form, this is what class is all about." Rattrap said.

"Oh, yeah? What about I cut mices to pieces?" Cheetor said.

"Easy there boy, living large is for guys like me." Rhinox said.

"Consider yourself luck that Rhinox appeared, or I would have got rough on you." Rattrap said. Ulquiorra, Stark and Nell that had transformed into an antelope rolled their eyes and sighed at their immature behavior.

"Moderate your complex circuits Maximals remember these Beast forms are to protect us from extended exposure to the Energon fields out there." Optimus said and then Grimlock appeared carrying a scan drone and a remote control.

"He is right, we may need Energon for power, but too much isn't a good thing." Grimlock said.

"Our robot forms will start to suffer a short-circuit after a few minutes of exposure." Optimus completed.

"This is quite an unusual planet, wherever it is." Stark said.

"Or whenever, remember that the Transwarp drive can go through Space and Time, we were locked on Megatron's warp signature and we could be any place any time." Rhinox said.

"Yeah, and our crew is in orbit in the Stasis Pods we lost in battle, they are protected from Energon fields, but it means that Megatron has outnumbered us." Optimus said.

"We are more outnumbered than you think." Grimlock said and he opened a window and he let the drone free. "There are Predacon criminals among those Protoforms; I hope only the worst for them." Grimlock said.

Back in the volcano the Predacons were testing their new one in particular Dinobot was furious. "What is wrong Dinobot?" A Saber-Tooth tiger asked.

"Ggio, you don't see?! We are in the wrong planet, this can't be the Earth!" Dinobot said shaking the Golden Disc in his hands and he turned to the ship. "Megatron! You failed to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance and you brought us to the wrong planet! We stole the Golden Disc for nothing you idiot!" Dinobot shouted throwing the disc to inside the ship.

"I beg your pardon. What did you call me, Dinobot?" Megatron left the ship now transformed into a purple T-Rex while followed by Soundwave that was transformed into a Crocodile. All the Predacons stopped what they were doing and they looked at the scene.

"You heard me, you are an incompetent leader, and I am taking over. Dinobot Terrorize!" Dinobot said and he transformed to robot mode and yielding in one hand a spinning blade and in the other a sword. "I challenge you to a duel Megatron, the winner will lead the Predacons and the loser will be destroyed."

"You are so impulsive Dinobot, brave but misguided." Megatron said turning his back on Dinobot with Soundwave.

"Do you accept my challenge?" Dinobot asked getting a little impatient.

"Here's more to being a leader than simple courage. Well, there's cleverness and cunning as well. Isn't that right, Arturo, Skullak?" Megatron said and then Arturo a robot with aqua green head and wings of gyrfalcon and holding a staff in his hands and Skullak was a brown and yellow robot with a gladiator helmet and a broadsword in a hand and in the other a lion head shaped shield with a cannon in his mouth, they aimed their weapons Dinobot that gaped at his friend Skullak attacking him before he was blasted away to the horizon. "Loser, what is the matter if we aren't in the right planet? We are looking for Energon and this planet is full of this element, Energon enough to power the Predacons to start our galactic conquest, only the Maximals can give us trouble if they survived the crash. Arturo, Skullak, Cirucci, Findor, Tarantulas, Avirama, Waspinator, Terrorsaur, Ggio, Scorponok and Powerpinch, go look for the Maximals and if you find them destroy them." Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron." The Predacons said before transforming to beast mode and leaving.

Skullak called a white raven that came near him. "Aisslinger, try to track the signal of the others." He said Aisslinger nodded and he gone to the ship.

Meanwhile the Maximals were surveying the land around them and cleaning the wreckage of their ship. "All of this for a Golden Disc, this is ridiculous." Rattrap complained.

"It was the most guarded relic of Cybertron, Rattrap. It revealed a major source of Energon, and that is why Megatron stole it." Optimus said.

"Yeah like I care, you know we were supposed to do deep space exploration and not playing Galactic Patrol. Are you sure you are ready to lead?" Rattrap said.

Ulquiorra heard that and he flew and landed in front of Rattrap. "Do you remember of the Great War between Autobots and Decepticons, you piece of thrash? If those rogue Predacons get more Energon, they can start another war and we can't let that happen." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah and besides, you wanted exploration, and here we are on an unknown planet. What more do you want?" Nell asked

"Well, uh, you can call me picky babe, but a working spacecraft might be nice." Rattrap said.

"*Sigh* Just no pleasing some people." Optimus said.

After some minutes Stark and Cheetor appeared by using the elevator. "Grimlock is coming?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, he said that he won't leave that ship until he finds a Dinosaur Alternative Mode for him." Stark said.

"Hey, check that out!" Cheetor said pointing at a pair of Cheetahs that were running.

"They are really fast, you chose a good form." Optimus said.

"Do you think that is speed? It is because you haven't seeing golden rocket Cheetor running." Cheetor said before running away.

"Cheetor wait!" Optimus said.

Stark sighed. "I'll go get him." Stark said before he ran after Cheetor.

"Here goes another one." Ulquiorra said with a hint of irony.

Optimus pressed a button in his head. "Cheetor! Stark! Return right now! We don't have time for this!" Optimus said.

"It is useless, the Energon fields are messing with the communication, anything over a 100 meters and it will be all scrapped." Rhinox said.

"Well, that is just Prime." Optimus said.

"So, this is your first day as the leader?" Rattrap asked.

"Shut up." Optimus asked.

"Yes sir! You know, I am glad that our lives are in your capable hands. Ha ha ha…We are all going to die." Rattrap said.

After some time running, Cheetor found the Cheetahs. "My name is Cheetor, how are you doing kitty cats?" Cheetor asked, the Cheetahs growled at him before they ran. "What? My breath is bad? Hey wait!" Cheetor said and he continued to run with Stark following him. The two Cheetahs are then scared by an oddly big green and yellow wasp and a big white gyrfalcon. Cheetor and Stark stooped running and they looked at the creatures. "Hey what is the problem? Is just a big bug, and a big canary." Cheetor said.

"By the way the reacted kid those two reacted these may not be local life form.,," Stark started to say.

"And by non-natural life form this can mean only one thing: robots in disguise! Cheetor Maximize!" Cheetor transformed to robot mode and charged his gun. "It is time for this cat to get serious!" Cheetor said and he shot at the wasp and the gyrfalcon.

"Maximal attacks Waspinator and Arturo, Waspinator and Arturo engage enemy. Waspinator Terrorize!" Waspinator said he transformed to robot mode.

"Arturo Terrorize." Arturo transformed to robot mode. "Let's give an end to those Maximal worms." Arturo said and he aimed his spear at Stark and shot a heating laser.

Stark jumped back, and evaded. "Stark Maximize." Stark said and he transformed to robot mode. He was whitish gray body with an eye-patch, brown head, his body structure made look like that he wore a coat. Stark drew two pistols and he shot at Arturo. From the ship the other Maximals saw Cheetor and Stark being attacked and they rushed to help them, Rhinox even rammed through a wall of rocks. After running for some time Cheetor and Stark arrived at a rocky area.

"Good time for this piece of scrap to have a malfunction!" Cheetor said as he tried to make his weapon work again.

"Cheetor! Stark!" They looked up and saw Optimus and the other Maximals. "Take cover! We'll take care of this pesky Predacon!" Optimus said.

"Really? I wouldn't think so Maximal." They looked to the other side and saw Megatron along with the other Predacons. "Cause I believe you have, how can I call? Difficulties of your own, yesss." Megatron said.

"Why we should fight? Has been peace between Maximals and Predacons for centuries, why start another war?" Optimus said.

"Peace?! Perhaps in your side Maximal scum, but definitely there is no peace in our side, nooo, permit me to inform you that an enemy that appears to be peaceful must be only buying time." Megatron while Cheetor finally made his gun work again. "We Predacons never abandoned our right of the galactic conquest, no; we have merely waiting for the moment to attack!"

"You mean like this?" Cheetor said and he shot at Megatron's face leaving a scar.

"A treacherous sneaky attack, I like your style pussycat yesss. But you launched the challenge for a battle. Predacons Terrorize!" Megatron said and he and the Predacons transformed to robot mode.

"Maximals Maximize!" Optimus said and he and the Maximals transformed to robot mode.

Nell looked like a humanoid green and white humanoid antelope with green head and yielding a lance. Ulquiorra was a black and white skinny humanoid bat with a long tail and clawed hands and yielding a green javelin. Ggio was with a white body with black strips and the head of the saber-tooth tiger was like a helmet and he was with a gun with a sniper scope. Cirucci was white and golden with purple head and wings with sharp blade feathers. Avirama was looking like a humanoid eagle with an eagle head, clawed hands and a pair of long wings. "Now Obliterate Them!" Megatron ordered and the Predacons shot all at same time at the Maximals forcing them to take cover. Ulquiorra put his spear off and he shot a lightning blindly.

"Hey guys there are two down there!" Avirama said pointing at Stark and Cheetor.

"Not for too long." Ggio said reloading his sniper gun and shooting to keep Stark and Cheetor there. Avirama moved his wings and shot explosive feathers and Findor opened his bigger claw and shot a purple energy blast and it exploded the small wall of rock and the rocks fell on Cheetor and Stark.

"We are stuck!" Stark shouted.

"Rattrap! Go save them, we'll cover you!" Optimus said.

"Yeah, right." Rattrap said.

"That is an order!" Optimus said.

"Really? So I am sorry to disappoint you brave leader, because I am not going out there and get my pelt burned." Rattrap said. Optimus growled and he activated jetpacks and he flew to help Cheetor and Stark but then Skullak hit one of his jets and he fell, the Maximals were concerned but Rattrap. "Ha! Do you see? Told you!" Rattrap said.

Optimus landed and he blasted the rocks and freed Stark and Cheetor. "Do not let them escape!" Megatron ordered and the Predacons attacked more aggressively.

Rhinox grabbed a gun and he lifted Rattrap by the head. "Hey! Let me down you big bulldozer!" Rattrap complained.

"Cover fire, they need it we give it." Rhinox said.

"Got it?" Ulquiorra snarled and then the Maximals left their cover and they attacked Rhinox and Rattrap with their blasters, Ulquiorra with his Lightning spear and Nell shooting pink Lasers from her lance, they were successfully repulsing the Predacons.

"Powerpinch! We need help!" Megatron said and then he heard of metal being crushed followed by a scream of pain and he turned back to see Powerpinch that was lying down and with a bite mark in his shoulder, the aggressor being a white Megaraptor with brown spots in his back. The Megaraptor roared and he leaped and he tackled Skullak off the hill.

"Grimlock Maximize!" Grimlock transformed to robot mode and he rushed towards Skullak and started to slash him with his clawed hands.

"It is Grimlock? The Grimlock of the Dinobots? We can't beat a guy like this." Avirama said starting to panic.

"Shut up you idiot! We have to save Skullak!" Ggio said and he, Findor and Avirama all shot at Grimlock that wasn't being injured and then he transformed into a Megaraptor and he breathed fire and the three young Predacons in panic took cover.

"Really?! That freakish old man breaths fire?!" Avirama said.

Grimlock then transformed to robot mode and he drew his sword and defended an attack from Skullak's sword but he was hit and stunned by Cirucci's blade feathers and by Arturo's heating laser.

And then the Predacons had blue electricity running through their bodies. "The Energon fields are affecting us! Return to Beast Mode and retreat!" Megatron said and the Predacons transformed to Beast Mode, Cirucci and Arturo took Powerpinch and Skullak jumped up Grimlock and he fled with his comrades.

"Worthless Predacon Scum! I'll kill you all!" Grimlock roared and he took his spinning blades and he closed them and transformed it into a plasma cannon and he shot at the fleeing Predacons ignoring that he was having an Energon overload as well.

The other Maximals had transformed to Beast Mode and they came to calm Grimlock. "Grimlock! Calm down! We won! Please calm down and transform to Beast Mode, before something bad happens!" Stark said. Grimlock snarled lowly and he transformed into a Megaraptor and the Maximals left to their ship.

Optimus growled and he grabbed Rattrap. "Hey! What is wrong with you?" Rattrap said.

"Let's get one thing straight Rattrap, I am the leader and when I give an order I expect to being obeyed!" Optimus said.

"Oh, really? So I die because you too chicken to go do it yourself?" Rattrap said.

"I never would give an order that I wouldn't be willing to do it myself! *sigh* But I could give you a better cover fire you could not." Optimus said and he put Rattrap back on Rhinox's back.

"Hey! What is the problem? We won didn't we?" Rattrap said.

"But we are injured, and it will take time for we heal in our Beast Forms." Optimus said.

After some time Cheetor and Ulquiorra appeared. "I think we lost them sir." Ulquiorra said.

Grimlock mumbled something. "I founded the Predacon ship and counted the Predacons there and the ones we fought and it looks like that one of them is missing." Grimlock said.

"Maybe he was destroyed in the crash." Rattrap said.

"We haven't getting that kind of luck lately." Stark said.

"Look that!" Cheetor said and he pointed to a Dinobot in the stone bridge.

"Here is the other Predacon. Should we blast him?" Ulquiorra said.

"Keep that option open, but hang on." Optimus said and he looked to where Dinobot was.

"Attention Maximals! My name is Dinobot; I've left the Predacons to join your team as your Leader." Dinobot said.

"What?! Did I heard the word, leader?" Cheetor said.

"Yup, this kid got some guts." Grimlock said.

"I hereby challenge you for a battle! The winner shall lead the Maximals, and the loser shall be destroyed." Dinobot said.

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Author's notes: here begins this new project of mine, please review after reading and put in your favorites so you can follow as I upload new chapters.


	2. BEAST WARS PART 2

BEAST WARS PART 2

"Face me Optimus Primal! I Dinobot challenge you for the Leadership of the Maximals, you and I in a battle the winner shall be leader and the loser; well it is a long way down." Dinobot said.

"I don't want to fight you!" Optimus said.

"You have no choice! Your ship is back there and no one cross it until you face me." Dinobot said.

"Uh... Can we speak our opinion about it?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Let scaly face monkey boss, better he than me." Rattrap said.

Stark clenched his sharp fangs and snarled like a wolf. "No way! Hey scaly belly, what about you try get a piece of the bad doggy here?!" Stark said.

"Control yourself Stark! I wouldn't send you to do something I wouldn't do myself." Optimus said.

"Oh yeah, now he says that." Rattrap said ironically.

"This is foolish Dinobot! We are Maximals and you are a Predacon!" Optimus said.

"Another reason that I should lead then."Dinobot said.

"Look I don't know what problem you had with Megatron but..." Optimus said but he was interrupted by Dinobot.

"Megatron?! Megatron will fall as soon as I have your Maximals under my command." Dinobot said.

"You are welcome to join us, but you shall not lead!" Optimus said.

"Well, as anticipation for my new role as Leader, I already reprogrammed my Activation Code. Dinobot Maximize!" Dinobot transformed to robot mode yielding a spinning blades and a segmented drill sword.

"Optimus Maximize!" Optimus transformed to robot mode and drew a pair of curved swords.

"I am going help him! Stark Max...!" Stark started to say but then Ulquiorra and Nell stopped him.

"Attacking scaly from behind will solve nothing." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, liking or not, we'll have to let them end it." Grimlock said.

Dinobot rushed towards Optimus that threw him upwards, and then Dinobot tried a diving attack that knocked Optimus on the ground, Dinobot got distracted for one second and then Optimus punched him in the face and he fell face on the ground. "I still live, finish it." Dinobot said.

"We Maximals don't play that way." Optimus said.

"But this will have to change!" Dinobot shot green eye lasers that hit Optmius and knocked him off the bridge but then he was saved by Dinobot for everyone's shock.

"Why you did that? You could've won." Optimus said.

"Yeah, but to defeat you in such way would be lacking honor, I prefer to defeat my opponents in an old fashioned and brutal COMBAT!" Dinobot said and he dashed and attacked Optimus that defended and he moved his sword making the weapons clash.

"For a Predacon you have qualities I like." Optimus said.

"And you, ahh, have proved to be a worthy adversary. I will have you recycled with full honors." Dinobot said.

"Well, that is just Prime!" Optimus said in response.

But they didn't know that Megatron along with Scorponok, Terrorsaur, Tarantulas, Arturo, Skullak, Cirucci, Waspnator, Ggio, FIndor and Avirama. "Well, this is an interesting sight, Optimus and the traitor Dinobot engaged in battle." Megatron said.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Scorponok asked.

"I think that Dinobot wins." Skullak said.

"Waspinator bet on Optimus." Waspinator said.

"He he he he he he he. It is the winner who interests me most." Tarantulas said moving his jaws and drooling a little.

"But definitely not me, in fact I think that would be much better if they both fall from that bridge, yesss. Megatron Terrorize!"

"Tarantulas Terrorize!"

"Terrorsaur Terrorize!"

"Waspinator Terrorize!"

"Scorponok Terrorize!"

"Skullak Terrorize!"

"Ggio Terrorize!"

"Findor Terrorize!"

"Avirama Terrorize!"

"Cirucci Terrorize!"

"Arturo Terrorize!"

Then Grimlock noticed the Predacons. "Whoa! Turn your heads East boys! Because this party is about to get funnier!" Grimlock said.

"Fire!" Megatron ordered and he and the other Predacons shot missiles at Optimus and Dinobot.

"Optimus, watch out!" Cheetor shouted and then Optimus transformed to Beast mode and he pushed himself and Dinobot off the bridge. "Optimus!" The Maximals shouted and they looked down.

"Hey! If you aren't doing anything…!" They looked up and they saw Optimus that was holding Dinobot and they were dangling over the ravine. The Predacons aimed and they shot at the bridge. "A little help would be Prime!"

"Go help them! I'll cover you!" Grimlock said and he shot fireballs at the Predacons while the other Maximals with exception of Rattrap transformed to robot mode.

Nell poked Rattrap on the head. "Hey! You can go there and get scrapped but I won't…" Rattrap started to say but then Grimlock pushed him and stomped him with one foot.

"Transform. Before. I. Maul you!" Grimlock said and he roared loudly in Rattrap's face.

"Okay, okay, don't overreact." Rattrap said with a high-pitched voice.

Then Dinobot had blue electricity running through his body. "The energon fields! I am shorting out." Dinobot said

"Hang on! You can't transform in this position!" Optimus said.

"Release me! Let me fall and save yourself." Dinobot said

"Now, where's the honor in that?" Optimus said and his grip in the bridge weakened.

"You have no choice." Dinobot said.

"Then we both go!" Optimus said and then they fell but they were saved in the last moment by Rhinox.

"Going up." Rhinox said as he put them on the bridge and Dinobot transformed to Beast mode.

"Yesss, that is our chance!" Megatron said.

"All weapons, fire!" Skullak ordered and the Predacons restarted the shooting damaging the bridge.

The Maximals crossed the bridge in time and Optimus saved Rattrap that almost fell. "You're welcome." Optimus said.

"You're the leader. It's your job." Rattrap said.

Megatron took his frustrations on Arturo and Terrorsaur. "You incompetents! You let them Escape" Megatron said.

"Lord Megatron! Look there, the missiles!" Cirucci said pointing at the missiles that destroyed a mountain revealing a large Energon crystal.

"Energon! Yesss, raw natural Energon crystals, I knew it was here." Megatron said and he noticed the blue electricity running through him and the other Predacons. "Quickly, return to Beast Mode!" Megatron said and they Transformed.

"Raw Energon, in its natural form is highly unstable." Optimus said. "We are luck those missiles didn't cause to explode it."

"If you can call it luck." Stark said.

Megatron and his band are on the move; they are in six-one-seven-five." Cheetor said.

"Megatron is after the Energon, a crystal that size would make him invincible." Dinobot said.

"Thanks for the hot tip scaly belly. Guys scrap him." Rattrap said.

Rhinox, Stark and Ulquiorra were ready to attack Dinobot but then they were stopped by Grimlock and Optimus. "Hold on men. Is he going to send flying Drones?" Optimus said.

"Come on, are you insane?! Are you going to believe in a Predacon?" Rattrap asked.

"That is my call. Will he?" Optimus said.

"Negative, the crystal is too big for the flying Drones to carry it, only Tarantulas has the skills to segment it." Dinobot said.

"Then we have to get there, all 8 of us." Optimus said.

"We all 8 of us, so you are saying that chopper face is going with us. We all are going to die." Rattrap said but he didn't notice that the others already left. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Megatron and the Predacons were already on route towards the crystal. "So much Energon, with a crystal that size the Predacon forces will be unstoppable, yesss, first the Maximals and then the galaxy will be ours to conquer." Megatron said.

The Maximals were continuing to follow the Predacons and was already night. "How are you feeling?" Rhinox asked.

"Improved, I think that my internal repairs were completed." Optimus said.

"I was wondering…You and Ulquiorra in your flying robot forms could reach the crystal before any of us." Rhinox said.

"No, united we stand and the Predacons can attack at any moment, and we don't know what else is in this planet." Optimus said.

"Yeah, any surprises, like that!" Rhinox said pointing to a strange stone cycle that was obviously artificially built.

"Unusual. Any opinion?" Optimus asked.

"Only one: it is unnatural, we didn't build it and neither the Predacons built it." Rhinox said.

Then Grimlock noticed something and he snarled. "Speaking about the devils." Grimlock said and then they were being attacked by Waspinator, Terrorsaur and Arturo and then the Maximals transformed to robot mode.

"Assume defensive positions." Optimus said.

"Yeah, and what about him?" Rattrap asked aiming at Dinobot.

"He is with us!" Optimus said.

"I am not going to buy it just because you say so." Rattrap said and a shot almost hit him.

The Maximals took cover and they shot but Optimus stopped them because the roof was starting to fall. "Hold your fire, we can start an avalanche!" Optimus said.

"Are you nuts?! They are coming back!" Rattrap said.

"Ulquiorra and I will handle them." Optimus said and he activated his jetpacks and he flew with Ulquiorra following him, Optimus pressed a button in his arm and missile launchers appeared in his shoulder and he repulsed Waspinator and Terrorsaur with missiles while Ulquiorra defeated Arturo with his lightning spear and the Predacons fled.

"It is our chance!" Dinobot said and he shot his eye lasers making a rock from the roof almost hit Rhinox.

"I knew we couldn't trust you, you tried to kill my friend!" Rattrap said and he tackled Dinobot and he aimed his gun at Dinobot. "Once a Predacon, always a Predacon."

"Calm down Rattrap, it was an accident." Optimus said as he and Ulquiorra landed.

"Says you." Rattrap said.

"That's right, says me! You want to question my orders one more time?" Optimus said.

"I…uuuuuuh…Grrrr, I don't trust Predacons." Rattrap said as he took his gun off Dinobot.

Grimlock came near Dinobot and helped him rise. "Well, taking into consideration your behavior, even I think that he is more of trust than you, you pesky worm." Grimlock snarled.

"Enough!" Optimus said. "We already have too much problem with Megatron's crew without fighting amongst ourselves! Now come on." Optimus said and they left.

Arturo and the others than rejoined with Megatron and the other Predacons and they were getting closer and closer the Energon crystal. "So much Energon, yesss, I can almost taste its power." Megatron said.

"But the Energon fields would destroy us in Robot Form in seconds; we have to stay in Beast Form, and Optimus and the Maximals are coming." Tarantulas said.

"They must stay in Beast Form as well, I'll handle Optimus personally." Megatron said. The Maximals arrived at the summit of the mountain to discover that the Predacons arrived as well. "Across the galaxy and it has come to this Optimus Primal, face-to-face, claws and fangs, yesss, do you have anything to say?" Megatron said.

"I'd say that's prime. Let's do it." Optimus said and then the Maximals and Predacosn rushed towards each other and they started their fight.

Ggio jumped on Grimlock and bit him in the back, and then the former Autobot wrapped is tail around Ggio and smashed him against the ground and then bit him with strength enough that almost broke him in half, Findor shot high pressured water gushes from his bigger claw but Grimlock evaded and he leaped on the young Predacon and shattered his bigger claw with his hand claws and then he stomped on him and he breathed fire at Avirama. "Mayday! Mayday! The engine was damaged! I am going down!" Avirama said as he fell and then Grimlock smashed him on the ground with his tail.

Grimlock turned his head to the side and saw that Stark, Ulquiorra and Nell were having problems with Skullak, Arturo and Cirucci. He put his right foot under Ggio and threw him upwards and he threw the young Predacon with his tail and he hit Skullak. "Strike 1!" Grimlock said and he did the same with Avirama and he hit Arturo. "Strike 2!" He said and he did the same with Findor and he hit Cirucci. "And Strike 3! You are out!" Grimlock said.

Megatron knocked Optimus down and tried to eat Optimus's head but he held Megatron's head. "Admit defeat Maximal! The Energon shall be ours!" Megatron said.

"Not if I do something about it!" Optimus said and he threw Megatron that ended with his head stuck. "Surrender Megatron, you are trapped!"

"Never! You shall not defeat me!" Megatron said and he freed himself and he headbutted Optimus and threw him at a wall and bit off a chunk of Optimus's leg, but then the Maximal Leader grabbed Megatron by the tail and spun and threw him at a wall.

Optimus fell to one knee due to the wound in his leg. "It is over Megatron!" Optimus said.

"Never over, No!" Megatron said and he transformed to Robot mode. "For if I must die, I shall take you with me!" Megatron said and he shot a missile at Optimus, l but then Dinobot came and he deflected the missile with his tail and it hit an Energon crystal that started to glow highly.

"It is gonna blow!" Skullak said.

"Let me help you, showing the exit!" Grimlock said and he shot a fire wave that made all the Predacons with exception of Megatron fly out of the mountain.

"It is time to leave heroes!" Cheetor said and then the Maximals jumped off the mountain before the Energon crystals exploded.

"Thank you for saving Optimus, kid." Grimlock said to Dinobot.

"My actions don't imply loyalty; Optimus saved my life so now we are even." Dinobot said.

"This is acceptable." Stark said.

Ulquiorra looked at the mountain before speaking. "Do you think that Megatron is gone for good?" He asked.

Grimlock chuckled at his question. "If this Megatron is like the Original Megatron, I highly doubt that we saw him for the last time." Grimlock said.

"For now we are stranded in this planet with the Predacons, soon they and Megatron will return and there is more Energon, and if they get enough Energon, they will conquer the galaxy." Optimus said. "So for now, let the battle be here, on this strange primitive world. And let it be called...Beast Wars!"

* * *

Author's notes: that is right, let the Beast Wars begin. As always don't forget of reviewing after reading.


	3. QUEEN NELL?

QUEEN NELL?

Powerpinch, Arturo, Terrorsaur and Scorponok were engaged in battle trying to protect Tarantulas and Soundwave that were reprogramming four Protoforms. "Can't you two go little faster?!" Arturo asked as he lowered his head back into the wall of rock and a shot flew above his head.

"You can't rush a Decepticon genius." Soundwave said and then Grimlock shot and almost hit him. "Alright, activating the scanners." Soundwave said and then the Stasis pods scanned a rare white panther, an earwig and two mantises. And then from the pods emerged a white Predacon with blue head and sharp fangs and claws, a white Predacon with long clawed fingers and a grid like mask in his face, the other was with horns and four clawed hands, and the last one was green and purple with a purple head and scythe hands and a smirking face.

"Let's see who we got here. Grimmjow, my old brother Shawlong, Nnoitra and Nnoitra's baby brother and my best friend Manterror." Powerpinch said.

"What are we doing here? Where is here?" Grimmjow asked and then he noticed the Maximals that were in the other side and shooting at him and a shot almost hit him. "Curse you!" He said and he started to shot blue energy blasts from his clawed fingertips and then all the other three new Predacons joined the shooting.

"Drat! Pull back! Pull back!" Optimus said and then the Maximals retreated back to their ship.

"Unbelievable! To think that they released those punks Grimmjow and Nnoitra after all the problems I passed through to arrest them!" Grimlock said.

"The way you speak, I assume that you are a cop, right?" Dinobot said.

"I am not a mere cop; I am the Commander of the Maximal police." Grimlock said.

"Anyway, we are now much more outnumbered than before, the next Protoform we detect we have to take it no matter the costs."

In the Predacon ship, the Predacons greeted the newcomers. "Four? I must say that I am impressed." Cirucci said.

"I am glad you liked it my dear, cause it was my great abilities that allowed this to happen." Terrorsaur said and he winked at Cirucci that merely hmpfed and she left.

Some minutes later Soundwave and Megatron were giving a short lecture to the newcomer Predacons showing photos of the Maximals and talking about their abilities. Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood half sleeping for most time of the lecture, they only showed more interest when a photo of Nell in robot mode was shown. "I can't believe that Megatron is wasting time doing this foolish lecture when we should be looking for Energon." Terrorsaur whispered to himself without knowing that Powerpinch and Manterror heard everything.

"So, you don't like Megatron don't you?" Powerpinch asked, Terrorsaur gulped a little. "You don't have to worry pal, I don't like him as well."

"I've spent only some hours here, and even I think that the guy is an idiot." Manterror said.

"I am kind that happy, but this change nothing, Megatron continues being the leader." Terrorsaur said.

"Follow me you two; there is something that I want to show you." POwerpinch said and he left to another room being followed by Terrorsaur and Manterror. Powerpinch opened and closed some drawers until then he took a device with a radar.

"What is it?" Terrorsaur and Manterror asked.

"It's a special radar I built it will show us the location of the Protoforms before the radar in the ship's main computer." Powerpinch said and then the radar started to beep. "Look there is a Protoform for us." Powerpinch said.

They waited for some minutes until the lecture ended and they took Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Waspinator and they arrived at where the Protoform was. Powerpinch inserted some sort of mini-computer in a slit in the stasis pod and he pressed some buttons. "Good, soon this Maximal Protoform will become a Predacon." Powerpinch said. "A Predacon that I, Terrosaur and Manterror shall control." He thought.

"Can't thizzz go a little fazzzter? Wazzzpinator izzzz a little zzzcared." Waspinator said.

"Come on, what do you think that can happen in seconds?" Manterror said and then a pink shot hit him in the back and they looked back and saw Nell that was in Robot mode and rushing towards them.

"It is the girl in the photo." Nnoitra and Grimmjow thought at same time.

"We are more than enough of taking care of her." Terrorsaur said.

"AAAAAAAAH! Maximal! Retreat! Retreat!" Waspinator said and he pushed all the other Predacons away to behind a rock wall.

Nell chuckled and she blew the smoke off the point of her laser lance. The she noticed the mini-computer and she ripped it off must to Powerpinch's, Terrorsaur's and Manterror's horror and then they turned to Waspinator. "What was that for? Are you f*cking insane?" Manterror whispered furiously.

"Waspinator didn't want to be blow to pieces." Waspinator said making the three Predacons twitch their eyes in annoyance.

"Man, did you notice her way of attack?" Nnoitra said.

"I know what you talking about; she is pretty hot when she is all ferocious." Grimmjow agreed, making the other Predacons turn their heads all doubtful with their eyebrows raised. "What? I think that women who kick asses are attractive." Grimmjow and Nnoitra said at same time.

Nell watched as the Stasis Pod scanned a red fire ant and a red Maximal emerged from the pod. He looked at Nell with widened eyes before kneeling and taking her hand in both his. "I never thought that I would meet a creature with such elegance and beauty until I met you my queen." The Maximal said making Nell blushed lightly.

"Uh…What?" She said.

"My name is Inferno, I am nothing but a humble soldier of the colony, I live only to serve you my queen." Inferno said and he kissed Nell's hand.

Nell's blush darkened and she took her hand off Inferno. "Well…Uh…Rise up…Uh…I shall lead you to where… the…colony is?" She said.

"And I shall follow you my queen." Inferno said and he rose.

"Hang on a sec…You said that you would serve me, in everything right?" Nell said.

"Everything you want my queen." Inferno said bowing slightly, Nell tapped her chin and she mumbled.

Waspinator took a square device and he started to press the buttons. "What are you doing?" Powerpinch asked.

"Waspinator is calling reinforcements." Waspinator said.

"Come on she is only one, we can take care of her on our own." Manterror said.

"You can go and get blow to bits if you want, but Waspinator don't want to blow." Waspinator said and he continued to press the buttons, Manterror sighed.

"Hey guys look at that." Powerpinch said. The Predacons stuck their heads off the rock, and they saw Nell that was laid on the stasis pod and with Inferno giving her a backrub.

"She is…Being massaged by him?" Manterror asked.

"I should try this on Cirucci, she would fall for me the next second." Terrorsaur said.

"That b*st*r*d! I'll teach him to don't mess with my woman!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow said at same time. "Nnoitra Terrorize!" Nnoitra's hands transformed into scythe blades.

"Grimmjow Terrorize!" The now transformed Predacons rushed towards Inferno, the other four tried to stop them but it was too late and then Inferno stopped massaging Nell's back and he drew two missile launcher rifles and he aimed at the six Predacons.

"Hasta La Vista, Baby." Inferno Said and He shot the missiles and blast the Predacons into the horizon, He blew the smoke of his rifles' barrels and He spun then and put them in his back. "Now, returning to more important duties." Inferno said and he restarted to massage Nell's back. "The things are the way you like my queen?" Inferno asked.

"It is perfect." Nell said and she sighed of satisfaction. Then Inferno's antennas turned to the right and he aimed his missile launcher rifles to the right. "What is the matter?"

"There is someone else here." Inferno said and he shot and who flew was Ulquiorra, Stark and Rattrap that where there. "Who are you? Answer me or I shall obliterate you!" Inferno said and he aimed at the Maximals but then Nell jumped and she stood between Inferno and the Maximals.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! They are my friends!" Nell said.

Inferno calmed and he put his rifles in his back. "If you the queen's friends, so I shall consider you my friends as well, my name is Inferno." He said bowing.

"Yeah…Right…We came here to take the queen back to the…colony?" Ulquiorra said.

"And I shall follow. Inferno Maximize." Inferno transformed into a giant red fire ant and then he put his jaws around Nell and the he threw her upwards and she landed on his back.

"Inferno…! What are you doing?!" Nell asked blushing.

"With me by your side my queen, you'll never have to walk again." Inferno said and he started to run with Nell on his back.

"Wait! The ship is in the other side!" Nell said and then Inferno stopped and he turned and ran to the other side.

Some minutes later Nell, Inferno and the others finally arrived at the ship and Nell was explaining what happened. "By the way you described the device; I think that you are talking about a Predacon reprograming device." Rhinox said.

"Did you ever hear about such thing Dinobot?" Grimlock asked with his arms crossed.

"I think that I heard Soundwave talking about it, but I am not sure." Dinobot said, and then he turned to Inferno that was wearing a chef hat and stirring a spoon inside a bowl full with some kind of soup. "We aren't going to keep him are we?" He asked.

"What do you mean with that?" Ulquiorra asked as he took a seat.

"When Nell stopped the reprograming she unintentionally drove Inferno insane…" Dinobot started to explain but then Grimlock interrupted him.

"So you are saying that we just get rid of him just because he is different?" Grimlock asked.

"No! You understood wrong, what I mean is that this insane personality of his can render him a little too unpredictable and perhaps useless in our fight." Dinobot replied making Grimlock chuckle.

"So I must tell that you are underestimating him." Grimlock said, the Maximals turned to Inferno that took a knife and he cut some vegetables and he put in the soup and then he put a small portion of salt and he continued to stir the spoon. "Like all great warrior Inferno has his valor…" Grimlock said and then Inferno noticed Stark that sleeping and then he took the wolf Maximal by the nose and made him smell the soup before continuing to stir the spoon. "All we have to do is to wait for the moment for him to prove his valor." Grimlock said.

Inferno finished preparing and cooking the soup and he took the bowl and a spoon and he put the soup in front of Nell. "Please majesty, eat it, you have to maintain your strength." Inferno said making Nell blush a little.

"Thanks." Nell said and she transformed into robot mode and then she sat and started to eat the soup that was surprisingly delicious. "It is really good." Nell said making Inferno smile.

"_Hello? Hello? Is someone hearing me?" _The Maximals recognized Cheetor's voice.

"We are hearing you kid, what is the matter?" Grimlock asked.

"_I found a mining operation of the Predacons! Go here as soon as you can, before they find me." _Cheetor said and he turned off the communication.

The Predacons, Manterror, Grimmjow, Powepinch, Nnoitra , Arturo and Terrorsaur were with special pickaxes mining Energon crystals with Tarantulas and Soundwave managing the work and talking with Waspinator. "So do you think that you are going to conquer Cirucci's spark with a simple backrub?" Arturo asked.

"Exactly, and I wanted to know your opinion just to make sure." Terrorsaur said and he hit the wall with the pickaxe.

"You can try, but…Skullak is going to extinguish you." Arturo said smirking.

"…And this new Maximal, Waspinator thinks that he has the strength of…Ten Megatrons! He is stronger than Powerpinch and Manterror!" Waspinator said.

"Hey now you are overreacting! He just got luck!" Manterror and Powerpinch said at same time. Powerpinch moved his pickaxe and the tool accidentally flew off his claws, he looked around for the tool and then he found it but he also found a Stasis Pod. "Guys! I found something here!" Powerpinch said and some seconds later Tarantulas appeared with Soundwave and Waspinator that was holding a pickaxe.

"Interesting…Five Stasis Pods in one day, which are the chances for this luck?" Tarantulas said.

Powerpinch looked in the Pod and he found the Predacon symbol. "It is a Predacon, probably another prisoner of Grimlock." Powerpinch said.

"Now leave this where it is and return to the mining work before I tell to Lord Megatron!" Soundwave said and they left and then the Stasis Pod popped out a scanner drone and it scanned a black mamba.

Outside the mine the Maximals arrived and they found Cheetor. "What is status?" Optimus asked.

"All time I saw flying mine cars full of Energon Crystals and…Look one is coming." Cheetor said and they saw a mine car flying out of the mine's tunnel.

"Not for too long." Grimlock said and he aimed at the car but Optimus stopped him.

"If you do it, it will cause a massive and alert the Predacons of our presence." Optimus said and Grimlock put his plasma cannon in his back. "Ulquiorra do an approximation of the Energon Levels.

Ulquiorra's usually green eyes became red and he looked at the mine and scanned it. "It is relatively low and safe for us to stay in robot mode for some time." Ulquiorra said and his eyes returned to normal. "I think that they already took most of the Energon in it." Ulquiorra said.

"Alright men, let's go."Optimus said.

Inside the mine the Predacons were still mining Energon. "Do you think that hot girl will choose you? Don't make me laugh. Why would she choose you? You are skinny, tall and freakish." Grimmjow laughed/said to Nnoitra.

"Exactly, I am tall and everyone knows that the ladies prefer men that are taller than them." Nnoitra said.

"Hey boys, long time no see, uh?" The Predacons turned to the side and in question of seconds they were knocked out by Grimlock. The Predacons recovered the senses and then they found themselves in the aim of the Maximals. "Surrender now Predacon scum." Grimlock said.

"It is you who is going to surrender, cause right now Soundwave is back activating our new Predacon ." Tarantulas said and then Soundwave appeared in robot mode and pushing the Stasis Pod. "What are doing? Where is the Predacon?" Tarantulas asked.

"That is I wanted to tell, it is empty." Soundwave said nervously.

"Empty?!" Tarantulas asked.

And then a black tentacle like thing made the Maximals fly with an attack and wrapped around Nell and squeezed her. "I don't think that you will win this battle today Maximals." Then from the shadows a giant Black Mamba emerged. "My name is Venombite." The Snake said.

"Oh boy, I shouldn't have complained of Nnoitra and Grimmjow earlier, cause this guy make them look like baby puppies." Grimlock said.

"Transform to Beast Mode now Maximals before I kill her." Venombite said and he squeezed Nell tighter. The Maximals transformed to Beast Mode and then Inferno buried himself in the ground. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You should follow his example and bury yourselves of fear." Venombite said, but then Inferno popped out of the ground behind him and he leaped on the Predacon and freed Nell, then Inferno spat a flammable substance that set Venombite on fire.

He rolled in the ground and extinguished the fire. "You are going to pay for this! Venombite Terrorize!" Venombite's long body contracted and the tail demerged in a pair of legs and arms detached from the sides and his snake head opened his mouth and a robot head emerged from inside his throat.

The Predacons and the Maximals transformed to Robot Mode. Grimmjow and Nnoitra leaped on Grimlock that grabbed both Predacons by the head he made them hit their heads against each other before throwing them. Cheetor evaded the attacks from Manterror and Powerpinch and in the end he made both Predacons hit the wall and they ended being electrocuted and they passed out. Venombite extended cannons from his palms and he shot purple poison blasts at Inferno that rolled to the side and he drew a gun and shot a missile that missed and then Inferno pressed a button in his gun and it transformed into a flamethrower and he hit crystals that were behind Venombite and exploded and made him fly.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Soundwave ordered as he and the other Predacons followed him and in seconds they arrived outside and all Predacons transformed to Beast Mode.

"But, what about the rest of the Energon?" Arturo asked.

"We took most of the Energon there, the small quantity that left is practically useless." Soundwave said. "Let's return to the ship." Soundwave said and they left.

In the mine the Maximals were filling the last Mine Cars with Energon Crystals. "I must tell Grimlock, you were right and I was wrong." Dinobot said.

"You were wrong about what?" Grimlock asked pretending knowing the subject.

"I really underestimated Inferno, it was only because of him that we won this battle *turns to Inferno*, no matter how crazy he is, he really has a big valor." Dinobot said.

In the Predacon ship Terrosaur, Powerpinch and Manterror were discussing their plans against the Maximals and Megatron. "We lost Inferno even before he could become our minion." Manterror said.

"There are still a lot of Maximal Protoforms and our Predacon Protoforms and don't forget that there are also the Predacon criminals that Grimlock made Prisoners and turned them in Protoforms. Will have more chances to gather minions to defeat Megatron." Terrorsaur said.

"Defeat Megatron, uh?" They turned to the side and saw Venombite that was spying on them. "You guys have been really elfish, uh? There is only one thing that I want to know: Is there a vacancy for me in your little group of traitors and turncoatssss?" Venombite said smirking and shocking the other Predacons.

Author's notes: Here is the third chapter of "Beast Wars", Venombite is an OC of mine that I created because the Predacons needed a snake in their team, I want you to put in your reviews if Nell should be with Grimmjow or Nnoitra (the only thing Inferno feels for Nell is admiration, loyalty, concern and perhaps a small crush on her).


	4. THE WEB

THE WEB

Grimlock and was sat on a chair reading some files in the computer screen. "Good work Rhinox." He heard Optimus say.

"Yeah, but it still need a few more tests." Rhinox said and Grimlock turned to them, and then Cheetor came running into the room.

"Tests? I am your bot, what you got?" Cheetor said.

"Rhinox built a new comm-link, it is going to solve our long-range communication problems." Optimus replied.

"If it works." Rhinox said.

"So let's find out." Cheetor said and he took the small device and looked at it. "Whoa, ultra-gear."

"Cheetor, it is a valuable piece of equipment, take care of it." Optimus said.

"I got it, big robot. What do I do?" Cheetor said and Optimus put the device in his leg.

"It is voice activated, just talk into it and we'll hear you." Optimus said.

"That is what we hope." Grimlock commented.

Optimus looked to the computer where Grimlock was and he pressed a button and showed a map in the screen. "Go to sector Omega and check every corner of it, we'll see how far we can track you." Optimus said. "If you encounter any Predacon, return to the base immediately."

"I'll be moving too fast to any Predacon to see me." Cheetor said and he ran off the base.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Grimlock said.

Optimus chuckled. "He'll be fine." Optimus said and they looked to the map.

Outside the base in a rocky area Scorponok, Terrorsaur and Skullak were trying to recover a Mega-Cannon that was under a pile of rocks. "Megatron is going to reward me if I get this out of this blast rock." Scorponok said. "Scorponok Terrorize!" Scorponok transformed to robot mode and shot two missiles.

Cheetor heard the explosion. "Cheetor to base, do you hear me?"

In the Maximal base Optimus, Rhinox and Grimlock heard it. "Yes, you are pretty far away. It looks like that it works." Optimus said.

"At least so far." Rhinox said.

"_I heard an explosion, I am going to check out."_ Cheetor said.

"Explosion? Cheetor wait!" Optimus said.

"He is moving." Rhinox said.

Grimlock raised. "Hurry up kid." He said to Optimus. "Let's go save Cheetor before it is too late."

With Cheetor he was running towards the area and he found Terrorsaur, Scorponok and Skullak with the cannon. Terrorsaur laughed a little and he jumped to the top of the cannon and he started to fly but then Scorponok grabbed Terrorsaur's tiny tail with his massive claws and pulled him and Terrorsaur shrieked. "What was that for?" Terrorsaur asked.

"I am not going to let you deliver the Mega-Cannon you Bootlicker!" Scorponok said.

"I don't care about gaining Megatron's satisfaction. What I want to do is show my incredible strength to my dear Cirucci." Terrorsaur said and then he was hit in the back of the head by a rock, and then he turned back and saw Skullak that was whistling.

Cheetor already heard enough. "Cheetor Maximize." And he transformed to robot mode and he drew his gun, then he activated the communication device. "Optimus do you hear me?"

"_Optimus and Grimlock and going to where you are. Optimus said that you should leave."_ Rhinox said.

"I can't do baby blue." Cheetor said. "The Preds found a Mega-Cannon that probably came from their ship, I must stop them before they get it back to their base, Cheetor out." Cheetor replied and he left the rock.

Scorponok looked at the cannon. "Still functional, Megatron will certainly be pleased, he can even make me Second-In-Command." Scorponok said loud to make sure that Skullak would hear.

"And you three are going to become scrap in seconds." The three Predacons turned back and they saw Cheetor aiming at them. Scorponok became a little nervous and he started to click his claws. "Uh, uh, uh, the sound of clicking makes my trigger finger itch and there is a full charge in this beauty." Cheetor said, Terrorsaur walked towards the Mega-Cannon and was trying to activate the cannon but then Cheetor aimed at him. "I told you to stand still."

"Are you going to shot a fellow feline?" Skullak asked.

"I know that you would shoot me without thinking twice just because I am a Maximal." Cheetor said and he activated the communication device. "Cheetor to base, tell Optimus I got three ugly Preds in my aim." Cheetor said but he didn't received no answer. "Cheetor to base...Rhinox are you there?" Cheetor asked without noticing Tarantulas that was behind him Scopornok looked at the crazy scientist and we walked some steps forward. "Don't do it you are making my trigger finger itch again."

"And I am going to make you scream." Tarantulas said to Cheetor, the Maximal turned and he shot at the Predacon that fled and Scorponok transformed to robot mode and shot at Cheetor and he went unconscious.

"You must leave now you fools, Optimus and Grimlock are coming and you won't stand a chance." Tarantulas said.

"Don't talk to me like that Tarantulas! Soon you'll have to respect me, because Megatron will make me his Second-In-Command once I deliver him this Mega-Cannon." Scorponok said and he and Terrorsaur turned but both Skullak and the Mega-Cannon had disappeared. "No Way!"

"He fooled us!" Terrorsaur said and he and Scorponok returned to the base, both **really **angry.

And then Optimus and Grimlock appeared and they found Cheetor that was heavily injured and he was unconscious and dreaming:

_On Cybertron, Megatron, Waspinator, and Terrorsaur all open fire on Cheetor, who merely laughs at his attackers and blasts them away with ease. But from the darkness within an empty water tower, the glowing eyes of Tarantulas taunt Cheetor. He opens fire again, this time finding his accuracy sorely diminished. Suddenly Scorponok transforms and attacks, and out of the blue Rattrap appears for a split second. With his blaster exhausted, Cheetor is unable to do anything but watch as a missile from Scorponok closes in._

Then Cheetor woke up in the Axalon screaming after being repaired by Rhinox. "There good as new." Rhinox said and then Rattrap appeared.

"Yeah, and twice as loud *ouch*." Rattrap said patting his ear.

Cheetor looked to the side and saw Optimus along with Grimlock and Stark that was sleeping on the ground. "Hey there big bot, what happened out there?"

"You received a Predacon missile in your chest plate, you aren't as fast as you though didn't you?" Rattrap said jokingly.

"And you got my Comm-Link crashed!" Rhinox said.

"At least I proved it worked." Cheetor said.

"Rhinox said you reported something about a Mega-Cannon." Grimlock said.

"Yes Scorponok, Terrorsaur and Skullak found it, probably it came from their ship and I went in." Cheetor said.

"And the rest we all know." Rattrap said.

"Tarantulas was there too, and he ambushed me...And when I tried to attack him and then..." Cheetor started to say.

"Scorponok attacked you from behind before you could realize your mistake." Optimus said. "Rhinox worked in month in that Comm-Link, and he doesn't have the components to build a new one. Your reckless act cost us our advantage." Optimus said.

"I couldn't let them get away with that Cannon!" Cheetor said.

"And you won, you took care of the things really good." Rattrap said and he laughed.

"Back off Rat face!" Cheetor said and he transformed to beast mode. "Or I'll have a little vermin for lunch!" Cheetor snarled and then Optimus grabbed him.

"You Back off!" Optimus said.

"I am sorry Optimus I..." Cheetor started to say.

"Sory isn't enough! We are in a war for survival and you treated it like a game! If you have obeyed my orders this all could have been avoided!" Optimus said. "It is better I go call Dinobot, we need his acknowledge about the Predacon base to do something about that Mega-Cannon." Optimus said.

"I could go to that base. I can do it!" Cheetor said.

"You already done enough." Optimus said.

"It is better we come up with a plan, knowing Optimus he'll want to do it fast." Rhinox said.

"With me in front. No thanks pal. Pussy cat put us in this situation, let him have some fun with the Preds." Rattrap said.

"At least I am not scared of doing it!" Cheetor said.

"That is your problem kiddo, you don't have the sense to be afraid." Rattrap said.

"Oh really? I'll show my sense to you! And Big bot!" Cheetor said and he ran out of the room.

Grimlock snarled and he moved and hit his tail in Rattrap making the small Maximal fly and then Grimlock stomped on him. "What is wrong with you?!" Rattrap said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO DO! HE MESSED UP THE THINGS? YEAH, HE DID, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PROVOKE HIM TO THE POINT OF MAKING HIM GO TO DO A SUICIDE MISSION!" Grimlock roared, so loud that even the Predacons in their base heard.

"And what do you want me to do?" Rattrap said.

"GO STOP HIM! OR I'LL CHOP YOU INTO TINY PIECES AND GIVE IT TO INFERNO TO COOK A SOUP TO ME!" Grimlock completed and he released Rattrap that left out of the room, Stark decided to follow him to make sure that everything would go smoothly.

Outside in the Predacon base, Cheetor arrived and he saw Scorponok and Terrorsaur installing the cannon with Skullak supervising and they weren't looking pleased. "It is better I do this quickly." Cheetor said and he surreptitiously walked and assumed the position of a predator. "All I have to do is wait for the right moment." Cheetor said to himself and then a rock moved behind him and a big scissor like claw popped out of the hole and it grabbed Cheetor and pulled him inside the hole.

Cheetor opened his eyes and he saw that he was inside a cave and he was tied in an energy web. "Welcome to our humble lair." Cheetor looked down and he saw Power Pinch and Tarantulas.

"You caught a big fish this time." Tarantulas said.

"Man, you two really need a hobby." Cheetor said. Power Pinch narrowed his eyes and he pressed a button in a machine and Cheetor started to twitch.

"This Stasis Web will drain out your energy, in this configuration you will last for only some seconds, and then Tarantulas will feast on your dead husk." Power Pinch said and then Tarantulas pressed another button.

"But I prefer a slower pace, because leaves the body much more succulent." Tarantulas said.

In Maximal Base Optimus, Dinobot, Grimlock and Ulquiorra were studying the holographic map of the Predacon Base. "We need to do a frontal assault now! Before they can install the Mega-Cannon and use it to destroy us!" Dinobot said.

"I don't think so." Grimlock said. "They will need to do some serious modifications in that Mega-Cannon. He is probably going to use it as a defensive measure, but the question is, where is he going to put it?" Grimlock questioned, then Rhinox entered.

"Rhinox, this is your specialty, take a look on it." Ulquiorra said and Rhinox looked at the map.

"Where are Rattrap and Stark? I need them to scout." Optimus said, Grimlock and Rhinox widened their eyes.

"Last time I saw them, Rattrap was talking to Cheetor and Stark is there to make sure that the little rat won't speak nothing wrong." Grimlock said.

"We are wasting too much time talking! We must attack now!" Dinobot said.

"Attacking without thinking is unrecommended. I always did that when I was young, doing it now will just put our lives in danger." Grimlock said.

Meanwhile Rattrap and Stark already were in Predacon territory. "Man pussy cat must really have some loosen bolts in his head, to make me do this." Rattrap complained.

Stark merely sighed. "Let's just do it fast alright? I want to return to base to sleep more." Stark said as they walked, Rattrap sniffed something.

"I can smell his stink even in this sludge box." Rattrap said and he supported himself in a rock that moved.

Stark sniffed and he pushed the rock that revealed a hole. "Look what we have here." Stark said and they entered the hole and found Cheetor in the Stasis Web and Power Pinch and Tarantulas talking.

"He'll soon be out of energy." Power Pinch said. "I helped you catch a Maximal as I promised, I think it is time for you to do your part of the deal."

Tarantulas chuckled and he took a rectangular shaped device and gave it to Power Pinch that grabbed with his scissor claw. "Here is the Protoform Reprogramming Device you asked for, just don't try to break it this time okay?" Tarantulas said.

"Trust me, next time a Maximal try to break it will be broken by me." Power Pinch said.

"Oh really?" Tarantulas and Power Pinch looked to the side and they saw Stark and Rattrap. "What if I stomp on you and broke **you**, insect?" Stark asked.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Power Pinch roared. "Power Pinch Terrorize!".

"Stark Maximize!".

"Tarantulas Terrorize!".

"Rattrap Maximize!".

Power Pinch took his scissor weapon and he dashed towards Stark that drew two swords and he defended and he pushed Power Pinch and he put his swords in his back and his pistols and he shot at Power Pinch that hid in a rock wall. Tarantulas shot at Rattrap and Stark forcing the Maximals to find shelter in a wall rock. "Now you two are going to become scrap!" Cheetor said, Tarantulas laughed and he pressed a button in the machine and the energy started to be sucked more quickly from Cheetor.

"It is they that are going to become scrap." Tarantulas said and a night vision visor appeared in his eyes and he found Stark and Rattrap and shot and hit them. Stark whispered something in Rattrap that nodded and he ran while Stark shot at Tarantulas distracting him and then Stark followed Rattrap to behind a rock wall. Tarantulas followed the Maximals and he arrived at the rock wall but he found a 'hot box' that exploded and made the spider fly.

Rattrap and Stark went to Cheetor and they freed him. "Don't worry kid, we are going to help you." Stark said as he put Cheetor in his back.

"I don't think so." The Maximals looked to the side and they saw Power Pinch aiming at them with Tarantulas's gun. "You shall not leave this place alive Maximals."

"Eat this!" Stark said and holes appeared in his shoulders and he shot flying grenades at Power Pinch that flew and hit his back in the wall and the Maximals left back to their ship.

Stark split from Cheetor and Rattrap and he went to his room to sleep while the others went to the control room. "Hey there big boss." Rattrap said to Optimus.

"Where you two have been?" Optimus said.

"We were just hanging around and talking, you know, I messed things up and needed to talk to him." Rattrap said. Optimus looked at then for some time before leaving. "Don't think that I lied to him to save you, I just did that to save my pelt, go it?" Rattrap said before he left.

Cheetor looked at him and said. "Yes...Friend."

* * *

Author's notes: Review after reading.


	5. EQUAL MEASURES

EQUAL MEASURES

Inside a cave, Powerpinch took the Protoform Reprogramming Device and he inserted it in the Stasis Pod retrieved by Venombite and Terrorsaur. The earwig Predacon pressed some buttons and then the Stasis Pod glowed with a pale purple light. Manterror took a jar with a Asian Giant Hornet and the Stasis Pod scanned it and it opened revealing a slender female robot with a black and yellow color and white wings and a black head. Power Pinch looked at the screen of the Protoform Reprogramming Device and he nodded satisfied. "It says that her name is Soifon, apparently she is one of Grimlock's soldiers." Powerpinch said.

"Oh yeah, Agent Killer Bee, I remember this girl. It was her that captured me, after all." Venombite said and he slid to in front of her. "Who do you serve?" Venombite asked.

"I serve only you four, Master." Soinfon said.

The four Predacons smirked. "The first soldier that will fight for our cause." Manterror said.

"I'll give her some final instructions to help in the discretion." Powerpinch said and he walked to in front of Soifon and started to talk to her.

And then they all heard the sound of thunder. "What was that?" Venombite questioned.

"It must be a thunderstorm. Is better we get hurry and return to the base." Powerpinch suggested.

"I wonder how the Maximals are dealing with this." Terrorsaur said.

Meanwhile Stark and Optimus watched as a lightning destroyed a mountain revealing a large ammount of Energon Crystals. "This weather combined with all these unstable Energon Crystals are going to make our operations much difficult." Stark said.

"Optimus to Command Center! Stop your operations! A really big storm is coming!" Optimus said but he received no answer. "Command Center do you read me?!"

"The comm-links are being scrambled by the storm." Stark said and he left with Opitmus.

In the Maximal Base Rhinox had finished making a device designed to monitor Energon. "That does it. Survey posts ready for duty. Any word from Optimus?" Rhinox said.

"Not even a letter. This storm is scrambling the comm-links more than usual. And that is bad enough." Nell said.

Dinobot, Grimlock and Ulquiorra were working on a time-bomb. "Our mission is too serious, to be stopped by a minimal weather variation. Soon the Predacons will be no more...No offenses of course." Ulquiorra said.

"Don't worry I am okay." Dinobot said and he looked around the table for something. "Who took the Synchro-Laser?"

"Allow me." Cheetor said and he accidentally zapped the time-bomb.

"You little..." Dinobot said and he started to strangle Cheetor he failed to notice the bomb that was rolling to the elevator pit.

"Wait...Wait! The bomb! THE BOMB!" Rattrap said. Inferno shrieked and he jumped to behind a chair.

Luckily Optimus and Stark gone up in the elevator with the former holding the bomb. "Some sort of trouble?" Optimus asked.

Dinobot released Cheetor that walked near Optimus. "Hey big bot, we were just working a little on this bomb." Cheetor said and he started to press some buttons and touch the bomb. "Some small adjustments and...Here we go. We are ready to blast the Predacon base back to the orbit." Cheetor said. Then the bomb started to shake violently and make some noises and then it stopped.

"Stop working on it. We are done for today." Optimus said.

"What?!" The other Maximals with exception of Stark said.

"It is just some problem in the circuit, even I can fix it." Cheetor said.

"We'll have to wait for an hour until this storm stops." Stark said.

"An hour? You can't be serious." Cheetor said.

"It is too risk, we have to avoid contact with every Energon ground deposit." Optimus said.

"Come on Optimus, I can do it, put some faith on me." Cheetor said.

"It is not about you Cheetor. The answer is still no." Optimus said. Cheetor scowled and he gave the Time Bomb to Dinobot.

"What is the matter we blow up some Energon? It would kill some Predacons and we want to win, right?" Dinobot said.

"The objective of this survey mission is to gain some tactical advantage to take their base, to defeat them we don't need to annihilate them. You seem to have trouble to understand that." Optimus said.

"Let's put in this way. If situations were reversed, Megatron would spare the base and annihilate us." Dinobot said.

"This eagerness to scrap Megatron is clouding your judgment!" Optimus said.

"We are in a war Optimus! I think that is your judgment that is clouded!" Dinobot retorted and he gave the bomb to Optimus and he left with Ulquiorra as they transformed to Beast Mode.

"Optimus..." Optimus turned to Rattrap that was with a small round device in his hand and others in the table. "These are harmless scanners, they are supposed to detect Energy from the Preds, right Rhinox?"

"I agree with Optimus this time, with all this unstable Energon Crystals, we should be really careful." Rhinox said.

Meanwhile Dinobot and Ulquiorra found Cheetor was in his quarters. "Come in." Cheetor said. "Did you come to cut my tail for the bomb?"

"No, we are pretty sure that you could fix it..." Ulquiorra started.

"As we are also sure that you can beat the Storm and plant those survey devices." Dinobot said.

"Then you are the only ones that think so." Cheetor said.

"Don't mind Optimus, to him you are a child and incapable of completing such tasks, as you said, he don't faith on you." Dinobot said.

"Well, I could show him a thing or two." Cheetor said.

"So why don't you do it now?" Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Cheetor questioned.

"You are the only that can plant the devices in all Energon deposits in a rate of five kilometers near the base." Ulquiorra said.

The next second Cheetor sneaked out of the base and he planted a device and he was accidentally hit by a lightning. "Was that supposed to scare me?!" Cheetor shouted to the skies and a thunder roared. "So congratulations, because you scared me." Cheetor said and he ran away and kept planting more devices. Then he noticed a ravine full of Energon and he jumped over it. He transformed to robot mode and was about to plant other device but then a lightning hit him and a device was stuck in a Energon Deposit. "Oh no, this Energon blow unless I do something." Cheetor said and he took the device and tried to take it but then a lightning hit it and he disappeared.

Meanwhile in the Predacon base Terrorsaur heard a beep coming from a computer. He jumped on a hover-platform and he floated to in front of the computer. "An intruder?" Terrorsaur questioned. Then the computer screen went blank. "Slag, only storm interference, should have know that no Maximal would be stupid enough to try something in a day like this." Terrorsaur said.

The next second Cheetor materialized in front of Terrorsaur and he was thrown. "Whoa. Holy pussy cat, is this..." Cheetor started to say.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Welcome to the Darksyde! Terrorsaur Terrorize!" Terrorsaur transformed to robot mode and he shot at Cheetor that jumped to a hover-platform and he shot at the Terrorsaur's hover-platform. The Predacon was sent flew to another hover-platform and he destroyed the hover-platform of Cheetor. But the young Maximal was capable of grabbing on another hover-platform. "I heard you were fast kitty, but you don't seem so swift to me." Terrorsaur said reloading his gun.

"Really? So wait until I am in shape. Beast Mode!" Cheetor transformed to Beast Mode and he leaped on Terrorsaur that was thrown at a computer and he disappeared. "Whoa. Cool" Cheetor said and he transformed to robot mode and he pressed a control in the hover-platform and he was about to left but then Waspinator came carrying Scorponok. "Oh-oh." Cheetor said and he left.

"Scorponok Terrorize!" Scorponok transformed to robot mode and he landed on a hover-platform.

"Waspinator Terrorize!" Waspinator transformed to robot mode as well and they pursued Cheetor while shooting at same time.

Waspinator accidentally opened a hole in the roof that lead to the vents. "Thank you for showing the way to the exit." Cheetor said and he transformed to Beast Mode and he entered the vents.

"He entered the vents. Hurry up and report to Megatron!" Scorponok ordered.

"Who are you to tell orders to Waspinator? You aren't even the Second-in-Command." Waspinator said.

Then Skullak appeared in a hover-platform. "What is going on?" Skullak asked.

"A Maximal invaded the base." Scorponok said.

"Waspinator go report to Megatron." Skullak said. Waspinator nodded and he left angering Scorponok.

Meanwhile, Terrorsaur was teleported to the Maximal base. "Where did he go?! Where did I go?" Terrorsaur questioned.

"Welcome to enemy base former comrade, I hope you enjoyed your stay." Dinobot "welcomed". "Dinobot Maximize!" Dinobot transformed to robot mode.

"I don't know how you brought me here traitor, but prepare to..." Terrorsaur started to say but then Dinobot grabbed him by the head and lifted him.

"Wait a sec." Dinobot said and he and Terrorsaur looked at the computer that was with Electricity running through it. "Can it be possible? Maybe the technology combined with the natural phenomena created a transporter." Dinobot deduced. "Terrorsaur, maybe we should think about making a truce."

"Transporter...Oh yes, the Transporter, so that is how the kitty cat entered in our base." Terrorsaur concluded.

"Interesting." Dinobot said.

"Yes, can be really interesting for us. Maybe we could turn our truce into an alliance." Terrorsaur said.

"An alliance? To what end?" Dinobot questioned as he kept hearing Terrorsaur that didn't noticed Grimlock and Ulquiorra that were getting closer and closer to him while pushing a big box.

"Think about the rewards, we destroy the Maximals and then we shall rule the Predacons with Iron fists! Well I would rule, you would be my Second-in-Command and would answer only to me, and to Cirucci that will become my queen. Do I give her any authority? I don't know I decide that later." Terrorsaur said with Grimlock and Ulquiorra getting closer and closer.

"I still don't know if I should do it." Dinobot said.

"Come on. I, Powerpinch, Manterror and Venombite are taking the Protoforms and reprogramming them to serve us as an army, we've even taken today the Protoform of a Member of Maximal Elite Police." Terrorsaur said surprising the Maximals.

"Really?" Dinobot asked.

"Yes. So what do you say?" Terrorsaur said.

"I could accept this alliance, or I could do this." Dinobot said and he pushed Terrorsaur that fell inside the open box and Grimlock and Ulquiorra closed it.

Then the Maximals made a group high-five. "If you excuse me, I am going to take this pesky Predacon for interrogation, maybe I can discover who they reprogrammed." Grimlock said and he started to push the box with relative easy. But then he stopped when he heard the conversation between Ulquiorra and Dinobot.

"Cheetor was obviously destroyed by the Predacons when he was transported to their base." Ulquiorra said.

"Maybe we can use it to convince to use the Transporter to send our bomb and destroy them." Dinobot said and Ulquiorra agreed. Grimlock mumbled and he left the base while pushing Dinobot.

Back in the Predacon base Cheetor was running inside the vent, trying to escape from Skullak's shots and sword stabs without knowing that he was being drawn to Scorponok that then shot a missile that flew through the vent and was coming near Cheetor. "Be exploded or be all full of holes. What do I choice?" Cheetor said and then he returned from where he went through and then the missile exploded and launched him to to the control room. "Luckily they won't find me here too soon." Cheetor said and then he noticed a computer. "Maybe I could take advantage of it and discover some facts like the surrounding Energon deposits." Cheetor said and he started to press some buttons and he saw something that shocked him. "No way! Both bases sit on a common underground Energon vein, so an explosion at one base would cause a chain reaction that would obliterate both ships. I mus download it and show it to Optimus." Cheetor said and he downloaded it on a CD and he put it on the computer and it was teleported.

"Stay still." A robotic voice said while a sword was put near Cheetor's neck. The young Maximal looked back and he saw Soundwave along with Skullak and Megatron.

Meanwhile Grimlock released Terrorsaur and released him from the box and threw against the ground and stomped on him. "Which Maximal did you Reprogram?!" Grimlock inquired.

"The name of the Maximal? You mean the exact name? I...I..." Terrorsaur mumbled nervously. Grimlock breathed fire and melted the ground near his head. "I can't remember, alright?! I think that Venombite said that he met her, he said her codename...It is...It is...Killer Bee! Exactly, Agent Killer Bee."

"Agent Killer Bee? Did you reprogram Soifon?" Grimlock said.

"Exacta! Her name is Soifon, now can you please let me go?" Terrorsaur said.

"What program your little group is using to reprogram the Protoforms?" Grimlock asked.

"I don't know." Terrorsaur said. Grimlock snarled. "I swear, I don't know, Powerpinch is the tech guy."

"I'll release, and you will try to discover the program with this Powerpinch guy. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow in the waterfall, if you don't appear with a sample of this program, I'll go after you, was I clear?" Grimlock said ominously. Terrorsaur nodded nervously and Grimlock threw the Predacon upwards and he transformed to Beast Mode and flew back to his base.

Meanwhile in the Predacon Base. "You are not understanding, there is an Energon vein under both our bases, and my friends are planning to explode a bomb on your base, it will destroy us all." Cheetor said.

"Really? And why should I believe it?" Megatron said.

"He is right Lord Megatron." Soundwave said pointing to a map in the computer screen. "Any small explosion and both bases blow sky high."

"Well, he might be right about the Energon Vein, but there is no bomb!" Skullak said and then the bomb materialized in Cheetor's hands. "It is the bomb!" Cheetor and the Predacons shouted at same time. Cheetor threw the bomb that was unconsciously taken by Megatron and the young Maximal was teleported back to the base.

"Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" Megatron said.

Then Soundwave took the bomb. "What I do now?" Soundwave questioned.

"Here!" Soundwave turned to Skullak that opened a window and then Soundwave threw the bomb through the window.

"Finally I arrived." Terrorsaur said when he saw the base. "I can't see this day getting any worse." Terrorsaur said and then a hard object hit him against his head and he fell to the ground. Terrorsaur looked to his chest and he saw a bomb over him. "I and my gigantic mouth." Terrorsaur said and the bomb exploded burning him a little. Terrorsaur coughed and a ring of smoke left his mouth.

Meanwhile in the Maximal base. "We received your disk just in time kid, you saver us from ourselves." Rhinox said.

"You did well Cheetor, good job." Stark said.

"That is the part of being perfect, uh?" Cheetor said and he turned to Ulquiorra and Dinobot that were dragged out of the room by Grimlock. "Sorry for disobeying your orders big bot."

"You don't need to earn my respect Cheetor, you always had it. And you did end up saving the day, but be warned, do something like that again and you can say goodbye to your tail." Optimus said.

"OK, OK, I'll never do that again! Until the next time." Cheetor said.

"What?!" Optimus said making Cheetor jump behind Rhinox, this causing the Maximals to laugh.

* * *

Author's notes: Review after reading.


	6. FRIEND OR FOE?

FRIEND OR FOE?

Both Ulquiorra and Dinobot were inside a cave and each one of them were tied against a metal gurney and they were being electrocuted. Grimlock chuckled and he stopped his torture on them. "Don't be such whiners, I was merely showing a sample of what happens to those who act behind my back." Grimlock said.

Ulquiorra panted a little before speaking. "I just hope our healing, go as fast as your wrath fell on us." Ulquiorra said.

Grimlock merely laughed a little. "Don't worry, this machine merely sent some stimulation to your pain nerves, the physical damages virtually don't exist. Also be luck that I merely used this on you, because if I had still being a Dinobot things would end up pretty different for ya. So remember, I am the Captain-Commander and if you disobey me again, things will get really serious for ya." Grimlock said. Then they heard a beep coming from a computer. Grimlock walked towards it and he pressed a button and it showed a map with four white points. "Protoforms." Grimlock said and he released Dinobot and Ulquiorra. "They are in the sea, hurry up and let's go to the beach.

Meanwhile Skullak along with Soundwave, Grimmjow, Shawlong, Findor and Tarantulas were already in the Beach and they were looking at the sea. "So, are you sure that the Protoforms are in the sea?" Skullak asked to Tarantulas.

"My radar never failed before, so I am pretty sure about it." Tarantulas said.

"But, how are we going to get the Protoforms?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, Findor and I could go there retrieve them, but the dangers in the sea are just too much." Soundwave said.

"Anyway, I'll go call Ggio, Avirama and Aisslinger to help us." Skullak said.

Then Avirama and Ggio were thrown at Findor and he passed out. Then Ulquiorra in robot form came flying and he shot with his Lightning Spear and Dinobot and Grimlock jumped from some near bushes. "It looks like that we are in a tactical disadvantage, just the way I like." Grimlock said and he and Dinobot drew their swords and rotating blades and they attacked the Predacons that transformed to robot mode.

Meanwhile in the sea the four Protoforms started to scan animals. Two scanned a pair of Great White Sharks and the other two Scanned Hammerhead Sharks.

Tarantulas shot at Ulquiorra that easily evaded and he shot with his Lightning Spear, then Grimmjow jumped and he tried to attack Ulquiorra that defended and he threw Grimmjow towards the ground. Dinobot defended an attack from Shawlong. "How are doing Grimlock?" Dinobot questioned.

Grimlock smirked inside his mouth-mask "Just see by yourself." Grimlock said and he defended an attack from Skullak and he pushed him and defended an attack from Soundwave. Skullak took his lion head and he opened the mouth and he shot at Grimlock that evaded and he closed his rotating blades and transformed it into a plasma cannon and he shot at Skullak.

Grimmjow jumped and he kicked Ulquiorra and sent him towards the ground and then Grimmjow did a dive claw attack but Ulquiorra defended with his Spear of Lightning. "Even though you are in bigger numbers Predacon, Grimlock is on our side, you have no chance." Ulquiorra said and he pushed Grimmjow off him.

Grimmjow smirked. "So good thing that we brought some reinforcements right?" Grimmjow said and he whistled.

Then a Bull, a white and red Baboon and a Copperhead Snake jumped out of the sand. "Yylfordt Terrorize!" The bull transformed into a minotaur like robot.

"Edrad Terrorize!" The Baboon transformed into a white and red robot with big and thick arms with flamethrower cannons in the wrists.

"Di Roy Terrorize" The Copperhead Snake transformed into a robot with a long tail in place of the legs and a hammer like head.

Edrad shot a fire blast and he hit Dinobot in the back and then Shawlong slashed him upwards and made him fly. Di Roy wrapped his tail around Ulquiorra and threw him and Yylfordt violently tackled him. Grimlock snarled and then he grabbed Skullak by the head and threw him at Soundwave. And then he transformed to Beast Mode and he breathed a series of fireballs that hit Edrad, Di Roy and Yylfordt. "Ulquiorra, take Dinobot to the Axalon." Grimlock ordered.

"But sir...You can't fight them all alone." Ulquiorra said.

"That is not a request!" Grimlock said and he breathed a fire stream at Ulquiorra that transformed to Beast Mode and he flew and he grabbed Dinobot that twitched furiously in a try to release himself.

Shawlong and Grimmjow dashed towards Grimlock that grabbed the former with his jaws and almost ripped off his arm and then threw him to the ground before slashing Grimmjow with his claws. Yylfordt and Edrad transformed to Beast Mode and then the bull Predacon tackled Grimlock and Edrad punched him in the face and then Di Roy wrapped around Grimlock and started to squeeze with. Grimlock started to twitch in a try to release himself but this merely made them come closer to the shallow part of the sea. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Stupid old Maximal, nothing that you do will help you!" Di Roy said.

"Just finish him, alright?" Grimmjow said.

Then Di Roy felt something biting him, he looked down and he saw a hammerhead shark biting him. Grimlock smirked at the shark. "Long time no see Cybershark." Grimlock said.

"I am sorry that I am late sir, the others are coming soon, but first, let's get rid of this annoying Predascum." Cybershark said and then he started to conduct electricity and Di Roy released Grimlock. "Cybershark Maximize!" Cybershark transformed into a robot with a tail switchblade and a cannon in his chest. Di Roy clenched his teeth in anger and he dashed towards Cybershark that held his tail and he slashed the young Predacon in the chest and made him fly with a kick. "So, who is next?" Cybershark challenged.

"Why you." Yylfordt said and he and Edrad transformed to robot mode and they rushed towards Cybershark but then a hammerhead shark and a great white shark flew out of the sea and tackled them.

"Sky-Bite Maximize!" The great white shark transformed into a knight like robot with a fin on the top of his head and a four bladed weapon in place of his hand.

"Rey Maximize!" The hammerhead shark transformed in a robot that resembled a humanoid version of his beast self.

"More Maximals, this isn't our luck day." Soundwave said.

"You have no idea of how right you are." A female voice said and then a second great white shark jumped out of the sea. "Halibel Maximize." And then the shark transformed into a robot with a yellow head and a white body, she had shoulder armors that resembled shark fins and two ribbon like structures popping out of the back and a "mini-skirt" and she had a shark head cannon in place of her right hand.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Skullak ordered and Edrad grabbed Ggio, Findor and Avirama and all the Predacons left.

A half hour later Powerpinch reunited with Manterror and Venombite in the cave and they were waiting for Terrorsaur that finally arrived. "So you finally came in." Manterror said a little angry.

"Any news?" Venombite asked.

"Skullak returned to the beach and he entered the sea, and you know what? He found Poww!" Terrorsaur said.

"Poww? You meant that big, giant, wrestling guy?" Manterror asked.

"Yes. Megatron gave Poww as another men for Skullak to lead." Terrorsaur said.

"Unbelievable, Grimmjow find some more Protoforms and Megatron let him lead this group of Predacons. Skullak already too many men in his own personal squad. In this war Protoforms are an important resource that can't be wasted with such stupid fools like Grimmjow and Skullak. Megatron is a foolish and incompetent leader, and that is why we are going to find Protoforms for us, build an army, and then destroy Megatron, the Maximals and everyone else that stands in our way." Powerpinch said. "I need to ask, our dear Soifon is getting along with the others?"

"Yes, she is getting pretty along with Waspinator personally. No one is suspecting that she in fact serve us." Manterror said.

"Good to hear that." Powerpinch said and then they heard a beep coming from a computer. Powerpinch walked towards it and he pressed a button and a map was shown in the computer screen. "It looks like that our more advanced computer detected **three **Protoforms. Hurry up and let's go there before our fellow Predacons discover it as well." Powerpinch suggested.

Meanwhile in the Maximal base, Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot were going out of the base to meet Cybershark and the other Maximals that were brought by Grimlock. "I heard that there is a girl along with these new Maximals." Dinobot said.

"Oh, really?" Cheetor said and he started to straight his fur.

"You can forget it, Grimlock also said that she is Stark's sparkmate." Dinobot said and they arrived at the elevator and they went down.

"Think about it, she might not be that beautiful since she is Stark's sparkmate." Rattrap said and they finally got out of the base and they saw Grimlock, Ulquiorra and Stark along with Cybershark, Sky-Bite, Rey the last three all in robot mode and Halibel in robot mode that was hugging Nell. When Cheetor, Rattrap and Dinobot saw how beautiful Halibel was, their jaws literally fell open.

"Oh Bell, I missed you so much." Nell said.

"I missed you too Nell." Halibel said and she released Nell.

"So, now that we are all reunited, what about we go look for some Energon to leave this rock?" Rattrap said ironically.

"Unfortunately, we can't do it." Rey said.

"We must look for my friends Apache, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose." Halibel said.

"Oh, yes the Noisy Trio. I was starting to miss Rose and her crush on me, and the arguments that were making me have the almost psychotic wish to cut my wrist." Grimlock said extremely ironically. "Hey, Rhinox did you detect something?" Grimlock said via radio.

"_No, I don't..." _Rhinox said via radio but then a beep sound was heard. _"Wait, the radar detected three Protoforms in the bamboo jungle."_

"Bamboo Jungle?" Sky-Bite questioned.

"There is a jungle near the base, that place is really big. We should split to cover a bigger area. I'll go with Halibel, Cybershark, Rey and Sky-Bite. Stark you will go with Nell, Ulquiorra and Inferno. Dinobot you will go with Cheetor and Rattrap." Grimlock said. "Rhinox, we are going to the jungle, you try to find Optimus." Grimlock said.

Meanwhile Powerpinch, Manterror and Venombite arrived at the Bamboo Jungle. "So, how far we are from the Protoforms?" Manterror asked.

"We are supposed to be getting closer, only a few more..." Powerpinch started to say.

"Waspinator wants to know what you are doing!" The three Predacons were scared by the sudden appearance of Waspinator.

"Waspinator? What are you doing here?" Manterror asked.

"Skullak thought that you were acting too weird, so he said to Waspinator to follow you." Waspinator said.

"Oh, really? Well...Uh...We are looking for Energon. And I think that is a place fool of Energon in that Direction." Powerpinch said pointing at a location with his scissor tail. "What about you go there and score some points with Megatron?"

"Bye-bye fellas." Waspinator said and he left.

The three remaining Predacons sighed relieved. "We should thank that Waspinator has the intelligence of a byte." Venombite said.

"This makes think, Soifon is too smoking hot for a guy like Waspinator, what she saw in him, anyway?" Manterror said.

"Maybe she felt sorry for the poor thing." Venombite said.

"GENTLEMEN!" Powerpinch shouted suddenly. "We are losing focus of our task. And by the way, the Stasis Pods are just some meters ahead us." Powerpinch said and they arrived and they saw as the Stasis Pods scanned a lioness, a deer and a white boa snake.

Venombite looked at respective Stasis Pod looking for the names. "Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apache." Venombite said. Then Powerpinch inserted the Protoform Reprogramming Device and tried to to reprogram the Protoforms, but then the Stasis Pods started to conduct blue electricity.

"I am no genius in technology, but I am pretty sure that this isn't supposed to happen." Manterror said.

"No, this is not supposed to happen." Powerpinch said. Then everything calmed down and the Stasis Pods opened revealing their content. All the robots were females, one resembled a busty and slightly buxom and resembled a humanoid lioness and had brown head, other was slender and with a olive green head and a white body, and the other had a blue head and had heterochromia and a brown body and she resembled a humanoid deer.

"*whistle* For one sec, I thought we were..." Manterror said but then Mila Rose transformed into a lioness and she leaped on him. "Done for. Can somebody take her off me?!"

"Hey you two. Destroy her!" Venombite ordered to Sung-Sun and Apache but they respectively transformed into a snake and into a deer.

"What is the problem with them?!" Manterror questioned.

"Some sort of malfunction happened with the Protoform Reprogramming Device. They are being controlled by their animal instincts." Powerpinch said.

"Venombite Terrorize!" Venombite transformed to robot mode and cannons extended from his palms and he shot Mila Rose off Manterror. "So in that case, the only thing we can do is..." Venombite said as Mila Rose returned to her feet and she roared. "Run away!" Venombite transformed into his snake mode and he, Manterror and Powerpinch split and they ran in a different direction. Mila Rose pursued Manterror while Sung-Sun pursued Powerpinch and Apache ran after Venombite. Manterror kept running and evading the attacks from Mila Rose, wings appeared in the Predacon's back and he tried to run but then Rose jumped and wounded him in his wings but he kept running.

Then Waspinator appeared in front of Manterror and he was furious. "You lied to Waspinator! Waspinator found no Energon!" Waspinator said but Manterror ran pass him. "What are you running of?" Waspinator said but then Mila Rose leaped on him and slashed him with her claws and she continued pursuing Manterror. "Waspinator don't feel good." Waspinator said and he crumbled into strips.

Meanwhile Dinobot, Rattrap and Cheetor were in the Bamboo Jungle. "So how are we going to find those girls?" Cheetor questioned. "I am a little concerned with Mila Rose."

"Oh, really? How do you know her? She is your girlfriend?" Rattrap said.

Cheetor looked at him with an angry look. "She. Is. My. Cousin you sick freak!" Cheetor said. And then they heard terrified screams. "What was that?" Cheetor questioned.

"By the way those screams sounded, I presume that the girls we are looking are being attacked by Predacons. Let's split and see what is happening." Dinobot said and they ran each one into a direction.

Cheetor kept running when then he found Manterror. "Cheetor Maximize!" Cheetor transformed to robot mode and he aimed his gun at the Predacon.

"Don't stand still like that you fool! She is coming, you have to run away!" Manterro said as he ran without stopping.

Cheetor raised an eyebrow and then Mila Rose leaped on him and knocked him down. "What? Rose?" Cheetor said, Cheetor struggled and got Mila Rose off him and he transformed to beast mode and he ran with Rose pursuing him. "Rose it is me, your cousin, Cheetor!" Cheetor said in vain as Rose merely roared at him as they kept running.

Meanwhile Rattrap found Sung-Sun that was squeezing Powerpinch. "So that is the source of the terrified screams." Rattrap said and he walked towards Sung-Sun. "Hey girl..." Rattrap said and then Sung-Sun stared at him. "You are doing a really good job with this..." Rattrap started to say and then Sung-Sun hissed furiously and she leaped and wrapped around him and started to squeeze him.

"Powerpinch...Terrorize..." Powerpinch said slowly and he transformed to robot form and he drew his scissor weapon. "Stupid Maximal scum, it is time for you to learn a thing or two about what happens to my enemies." Powerpinch said and he grabbed Sung-Sun with his scissor and he threw her at a bamboo and then he took a small ball and threw it at the ground creating a cloud of smoke.

Sung-Sun hissed aggressively and she leaped on the cloud of smoke and she found nothing. She sniffed sometimes and she went at another location. Powerpinch and Rattrap were hidden in a crevice in the ground and they both were shivering in fear. "I think she is gone." Powerpinch said and then Rattrap aimed his gun at the Predacon. "Really? I save you and that is how you thank me?"

"You really messed things up Pred, what you did to them?" Rattrap said.

"I was reprogramming them but then some sort of malfunction happened with the device, the three female Maximals are being controlled by their animal instincts." Powerpinch replied.

"Is there any way to make them return to their normal selves?" Rattrap said.

"Of course." Powerpinch said and then they heard a scream. "That is the voice of your ant friend, isn't it?"

"In normal conditions I would leave my pals to take care of the things on their own, but since this is an emergency." Rattrap said.

"And I give you the best of the lucks." Powerpinch said.

"Oh no, you are coming with me to clean this mess." Rattrap said as he dragged Powerpinch by the arm.

"I am not sure if this is possible because my Doctor advertised me that interacting with crazy, aggressive, violent b*tches is prejudicial to my health." Powerpinch said as he was dragged and they find Sung-Sun that was attacking Inferno that was in robot mode.

"I am glad that you found me so quickly." Inferno said and he grabbed Sung-Sun by the neck and pushed her off him.

"How did you end up here?" Rattrap asked as Inferno got closer to Sung-Sun.

"I split from Queen Nell's group and I ended up finding this supposed ally of ours." Inferno said as he used Sung-Sun's long body to tie her. "This should do it."

"Now, fix her!" Rattrap said aiming his pistol at Powerpinch.

"Since you asked so politely." Powerpinch said and he took the Protoform Reprogramming Device and he pressed some buttons and a small satellite antenna appeared and it shot circular waves at Sung-Sun that twitched and screamed and then she stopped and she calmed down. "This will do it. Now can I go home?" Powerpinch said and then Rattrap and Inferno aimed their weapons at Powerpinch that chuckled nervously.

"You are going to stay here and help the others." Rattrap said. Powerpinch gulped.

Meanwhile Soifon transformed into a Japanese Giant Hornet was flying around the Bamboo Jungle. "Soifon Terrorize." Soifon transformed to robot mode and she walked a little but then she stumbled on something and fell face on the ground. "What...?" She started to say and she gasped shocked when she saw the remains of Waspinator. "Waspinator! Are you alright?" Soifon said as she hugged Waspinator's bodyless head.

"Maximal girl attacked Waspinator...Waspinator can't feel his legs." Waspinator said.

"Don't worry honey, I'll try to reform your body." Soifon said.

At same time Nell, Stark and Ulquiorra found Rattrap and Inferno and now they were waiting for the others. Then Dinobot appeared carrying an unconscious Apache in his shoulder and with Venombite by his side. "Razor mouth appeared, now we just need..." Rattrap said and Cheetor appeared pushing Mila Rose that was tied with vines. "Cheetor."

"Sorry cousin, you forced me to do this." Cheetor said to Rose that merely snarled to him.

"Here we go." Powerpinch said and he used the devices on Rose and Apache and they calmed down. "And now we are..." Powerpinch started to say and then the Maximals aimed their guns at him and Venombite.

"You are going to become scrap." Cheetor said.

"And they say we are the bad guys." Venombite said.

But then seven purple saw blade discs flew and hit each Maximal and they fell on the ground paralyzed and the next second Manterror appeared. "Manterror Terrorize!"

"Venombite Terrorize!"

The three Predacons were now in robot mode and they all laughed. "Look at this ironic turn of events. Now you are at our mercy." Powerpinch said.

"So now we are going to make you become scrap." Venombite said and then he saw something and he widened his eyes. "Better idea you turn them to scrap..." Venombite said and he transformed to snake mode. "And I ran away." Venombite said and he quickly left the place.

"What made him act like that?" Powerpinch questioned and then he and Manterror felt a hot breath behind them. The Predacons looked back and they saw Grimlock in Megaraptor mode and he was angry.

"I think I heard Megatron calling us." Manterror said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Powerpinch said and he and Manterror transformed to Beast Mode and they ran away.

The two Predacons kept running and then they fell in a ravine. Powerpinch rubbed his paw against his forehead. "I was wondering when you would arrive." They looked to the side and saw Venombite.

"How did you end up here?" Powerpinch asked.

"I was running away from Grimlock, I wasn't looking to where I was running to, and one thing leads to other." Venombite said.

"Be quiet you two. I am listening something." Manterror said and then Soifon passed carrying something in an improvised bag. "Hey Soifon! Hep us!" Manterror said.

She landed on the ground and she looked down at the edge. "Master Manterror?" Soifon questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I explain later. Just call the others and take us out of this Primus Forsaken hole." Manterror said.

"NO!" A voice came from the bag. Manterror, Powerpinch and Venombite recognized that to being Waspinator's voice. "The Maximal cut Waspinator to pieces because of him!" Waspinator said.

Soifon glared angrily at her three Superiors before leaving. "No, no, no, no, NO! Return Please! Return now you Unicron's Spawn!" Manterror said.

"It looks like that we'll have to wait a little here, and by the way." Powerpinch said and he took a mud ball in his scissor claw and he threw it at Venombite's face. "This is for abandoning me and Manterror to that psycho Grimlock." Powerpinch said. Venombite merely spit quantities of mud out of his mouth and he used his tail to clean his face.

Author's Notes: I am sorry I took too long to write this chapter, and I am also sorry if this chapter is a little bad, so please review sincerely.


	7. CHAIN OF COMMAND

CHAIN OF COMMAND

Grimlock walked around a mountain near the beach until he found a giant rock supported in a wall. He rolled the rock revealing a tunnel and then he entered it and he covered the tunnel entrance with the rock. He walked the tunnel and then he arrived at a giant cave with many equipments and there he found his officers. Nell was talking with Halibel. Cybershark, Sky-Bite and Rey were relaxing in a large and deep water pool. Ulquiorra was reading a book. Stark was sleeping. And the noisy trio wasn't nowhere to be seeing (or being heard). Grimlock sighed happily and he transformed to robot mode and took a jar full of sugar cookies and he walked towards a computer and he sat down on the chair in front of it. "Finally, some peace." Grimlock said and he started to type in the keyboard while eating the cookies.

"Stay from Sung-Sun you perv!" Grimlock recognized the voices of Apacci and Mila Rose and he made a disgusted annoyed expression.

Then Sung-Sun and Dinobot came they both were blushing and then Mila Rose and Apache appeared. "I can't believe you did that! I'll never forgive you!" Sung-Sun said.

"What?! We were trying to protect you from that perv!" Apacci said.

"When I need help I'll ask for it, go it?!" Sung-Sun said. "Dinobot please..."

"I..." Dinobot muttered. Grimlock looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "...I would prefer to talk about our...Relationship later...And in a private place." Dinobot said and he left to another part of the cave.

Sung-Sun slowly turned to Apacci. "I hate you! I hate you now! I'll hate you tomorrow! I'll hate for the eternity!" Sung-Sun shouted.

"You little spoiled ungrateful brat!" Apacci said and another argument started.

Mila Rose opened her mouth to say something but she gave up entering in the argument and then she noticed Grimlock that was working in a computer and she smiled. "Mila Rose Maximize."Rose transformed to robot mode and she started to walk towards Grimlock while swaying her hips. "Hey there Captain." She said blushing a little.

"Hey there Rose. Cookie?" Grimlock offered a cookie and Rose took and eat it.

"Thanks. What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"I am scanning the planet, trying to discover if other of our friends' Stasis Pod fell in the planet. Why don't you go to the energy scanner and try to find some Energon deposits." Grimlock said.

Rose pouted and she sat in a chair in front of another computer and she started to to type somethings in the keyboard and then she saw something curious. "Hey Captain, look at this." Rose said and Grimlock looked at the screen of the other computer. "Do you think that it is Energon?"

"*Hmm* Perhaps." Grimlock said. "I'll contact Optimus, you go call Dinobot and Rey, and you are going as well." Grimlock said and he started to type in the keyboard.

Some minutes later Grimlock and the others joined with Optimus and his men in front of the standing stones. "This is not a natural stone formation. Somebody, somehow built it." Rhinox said.

"Excuse me, but I thought this planet was uninhabited." Rattrap said.

"Something else is odd, there is indeed an Energon reading, and it is coming from inside this rock pile." Optimus said.

"Good job cousin." Cheetor said to Rose.

"Indeed, you did a good job Rose." Grimlock said.

"Thank you Captain." Rose said blushing a little.

"This smells like a mousetrap bait." Rattrap said.

"You know, the Energon in this planet don't fit with it's geology, I doubt it is natural." Rhinox said.

"Whoever brought the Energon, we must take it before the Predacons do." Dinobot said and he took a rock.

"Reminds me of my short stay in planet Gaea. I met their some good Autobots and Decepticons and they had the same names of you." Grimlock said.

"Really? You meet a Rattrap there? And what happened to him and the others?" Rattrap said.

"They all died in the battle against Unicron." Grimlock answered scaring the Maximals a little.

"Well, well isn't it nice?" Then Megatron appeared. "You all reunited here and sharing stories. And as an answer to your statement Dinobot we are going to take this Energon Crystal, yesss, no Energon Crystal is too small I say." Megatron said and then more Predacons appeared.

"Waspinator Terrorize!"

"Terrorsaur Terrorize!"

"Skullak Terrorize!"

"Aisslinger Terrorize!" Aisslinger transformed into a legless robot with long arms and long machine gun fingers and a bird head.

The Predacons started to shoot at the Maximals that took hiding behind the stones. "Your friends don't lose a chance do they?" Rattrap said to Dinobot that merely chuckled.

"Dinobot Maximize!" Dinobot and the other Maximals transformed to robot mode.

"Don't let them take the crystal!" Optimus said.

"Yeah, as always we have to do the job." Rattrap said and he and Dinobot shot at Skullak that was on top of a stone and then he was knocked down by Cheetor.

"Scratch one!" Cheetor said and he failed to notice Aisslinger that was about to attack him but he was shot by Rattrap.

"The fliers are coming." Rhinox said.

"I'll take care of them." Optimus said and he flew up and he shot down Terrorsaur and Waspinator.

"Poww!" Skullak ordered and then the Maximals saw a weird flying thing coming towards them.

"Forgive me if this sounds strange, but that thing looks like a Flying Pilot Whale." Rey said.

Indeed the flying thing was a Pilot Whale with engines in it's belly. "Poww Terrorize!" The Pilot Whale transformed into a robot with his arms being bigger than his legs and he had a many stripes in his belly like in a whale.

"Good that you are here Poww, but this is not the form we need right now." Skullak said. Poww nodded and then he punched the ground with bot hands and he opened his mouth and triggers appeared in his head.

Skullak jumped on top of Poww and he took the triggers and he aimed at the Maximals and he pushed the buttons and many missiles, and one of them hit the rock pile that exploded revealing a small Energon Crystal. "That is it, we have to take this creep down. Rey!" Grimlock said.

"Yes sir!" Rey transformed to beast mode. His tail twisted down and a stick and a trigger popped out of his belly and he opened his mouth and a cannon barrel popped out of it and Grimlock grabbed it. "Dinobot, Rose, attack...!"

"Skullak you fool! You released all the energy of the crystal it is useless to us now! *Sigh* Transform to Beast Mode and retreat!" Megatron said, the Predacons transformed to Beast Mode and they jumped on Poww that flew away.

"Hey, you can't do this!" Grimlock said and he accidentally threw Rey away. "Come back and fight me like a real robot!"

"Enter Beast Mode and prepare for Energon wave!" Optimus said and they transformed to Beast Mode and ran away and hid behind a giant rock, but the crystal instead shot a beam to the skies.

The Maximals found that weird and they stuck their heads out of the rock. "Hey Rose. You can stop hugging me." Grimlock said and she released the Captain-Commander while blushing a little.

"Like I said those stones are unnatural." Rhinox said.

"What in the name of Primus was that?" Rey asked.

"It looked like a signal, but to who?" Rhinox said.

"Perhaps we'll learn the answer, someday." Optimus said.

Some hours later in space an alien probe crossed a Transwarp portal and it entered the atmosphere. Optimus and Grimlock were outside the Axalon both reading when then they saw something coming down. Megatron saw that as well. "A Protoform is coming, yesss."

"Lord Megatron let me go with you." Skullak said.

"So you can screw things up again? No thank you. Terrorsaur! Poww!" Megatron said.

They were about to leave when then Terrorsaur started. "I must say, you did a really good job with that Energon Crystal. Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh." Terrorsaur laughed and he left. Skullak growled lowly before entering the base.

Meanwhile the Maximals were analyzing the object. "It doesn't seem like a Stasis Pod. And is not a meteor." Rhinox said.

"Where is it?" Grimlock asked.

"It is, at the Standing Stones." Rhinox said.

Some time later Optimus, Dinobot and Grimlock went to the Standing Stones and they find the probe in the center of the Standing Stones. "It seems that someone answered the signal." Optimus said.

"Yeah, but who?" Grimlock questioned, then Optimus was knocked down by a missile.

Grimlock and Dinbot looked forward and they saw Megatron, Terrorsaur and Poww, they were all in robot mode. "Whatever this fascinating device is, we Predacon claim as our own. What do you say about it?"

"I say. Grimlock Maximize!"

"Dinobot Maximize!" They were about to fight but then the probe sent out a burst of energy that made them went unconscious and then it shot a white energy beam that made Optimus vanish in the air. Some time later Dinobot woke up in the Axalon's CR Chamber seeing Cheetor, Rhinox and Rattrap in front of him. "Maximal Torture Chamber!" Dinobot leaped out of the CR Chamber screaming and he ran over Rattrap and roared at the Maximals.

"Hey power down! You're on our side now, remember?" Cheetor said.

"Afirmative." Dinobot said.

"And Maximals don't have torture chambers!" Rattrap said and then he smirked and he mumbled something. "Though, you know... I could get behind that idea."

"How did I get here? And where is Grimlock?" Dinobot said.

"We found you both here in the command bridge all dumped and scraped." Rhinox said.

"All innocent like a honey bee." Rattrap said ironically.

"And what happened to Optimus?" Dinobot asked.

"We thought you could tell us that!" Rattrap said.

"He was...Terminated." Dinobot said shocking the Maximals. "An Alien Probe landed in the Standing Stones, and hit Optimus during his Transformation, and he vanished."

"Wait a minute, why was he transforming?" Rhinox asked.

"We were attacked by the Predacons." Dinobot said and then he felt a sharp headache and he sat on a chair.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh! Shockwave's torture chamber!" Grimlock screamed.

"No mister Grimlock, you are in a CR Chamber." Inferno said.

"Stay away from me Insecticon!" Grimlock roared. The next Inferno ran into the room shrieking while being pursued by a furious Grimlock that was in Beast Mode. The later was restrained by Rhinox until he calmed down.

"Don't let him go, he is hallucinating!" Inferno said and he hid behind Cheetor.

Grimlock breathed hard and then he calmed. "How did I get here?" Grimlock asked.

"Grimlock, razor fangs said that Optimus was destroyed, is that true?" Rattrap said.

Grimlock started to think and then he widened his eyes before speaking. "Unfortunately, yes."

"We can't waste any time with funerals, we have to secure the Probe before the Predacons do" Dinobot said.

"Yeah, and with you as the leader, I suppose." Rattrap said ironically.

"Even though I thought I was the most obvious option for leader some days ago, I discovered a much better leader: Grimlock." Dinobot said.

"GRIMLOCK?!" The Maximals said at same time.

"Me?!" Grimlock said.

"Of course, Grimlock is a survivor of the Great War between Autobots and Decepticons, and he is also a successful Captain-Commander of the Maximal Elite Police." Dinobot said.

"Hey! I won't obey the orders of this overgrown old scrap gecko!" Rattrap said.

"Do you want to take on me you...Rat?" Grimlock said showing his sword and his plasma cannon.

"You are messing up with the wrong rat!" Rattrap said aiming his pistol at Grimlock's head.

But then Rhinox split them. "Wait! We are not Predacons! We'll choose the chain of command in the traditional Maximal fashion: a secret ballot." Rhinox said.

Meanwhile the Predacon base Terrorsaur, Poww and Megatron were being healed in pools of liquid Energon. "So..." Terrorsaur looked to his side and he saw Skullak. "How it was the battle?" Skullak said ironically to Terrorsaur with a mocking smirk.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!(fake laugh) Shut up alright?!" Terrorsaur said.

"You all returned to much injured my liege. What happened?" Tarantulas said.

"Oh yes. Optimus...Òptimus Primal was terminated!" Megatron said shocking the Predacons. "Skullak, take Poww and go to the Standing Stones take that Probe." Megatron said and some seconds later he left the ship being followed by Scorponok, Waspinator, Avirama, Ggio, Findor, Arturo, Cirucci, Terrorsaur, Aisslinger, Nnoitra, Powerpinch, Tarantulas, Venombite, Soundwave, Soifon, Manterror, Shawlong, Di Roy, Eldrad and Yylfordt. "I know just how the weakling Maximals will react to Optimus's death. Confusion! Bickering! Recriminations! The perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. Yesss."

In the base made by Grimlock. All the Maximals had gathered to make the ballot. "8 to Rattrap and...8 to Grimlock? It looks like we have a draw." Rhinox said.

"A draw?!" The Maximals said.

"A draw?! A draw, uh?" Grimlock said and he looked at his officers. "Alright, which of you voted to the rat?"

"It is a secret ballot. No one has to say which they voted to." Rhinox said. Grimlock looked at him with a scary angry stare with smoke coming out of the sides of his head.

"But how we ended up in a draw? We are in an odd number." Sky-Bite said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Great system, your 'democracy.' No mechanism to break a draw!" Dinobot said.

"Watch your mouth venom lips. You know I am starting to doubt if the Alien Probe really has something about Optimus's disappearance." Rattrap said.

Grimlock snarled and he punched the table breaking it into half. "You watch your mouth, you vermin! I was their and I saw when Optimus disappeared. You want to be leader? Fine, I don't care!" Grimlock said and he aimed his plasma cannon at Rattrap. "But I won't stay quiet and let others insult my friends." And then Cheetor, Rhinox, Rattrap and Inferno aimed at Grimlock and then Dinobot and the Maximal Elite Police officers aimed their weapons at the other Maximals.

"It seems we have an impasse here." Rattrap said.

"_Maximals come in! Are you listening to me?" _They all turned their heads towards the computer screen. _"Maximals answer this! It is Optimus!" _

Rhinox and Ulquiorra rushed towards the computer and he started to type in the keyboard. "Optimus, it is Rhinox speaking, where are you?" Rhinox said.

"_I am not sure. My body was digitally scored in the Alien Probe though my mind is intact." _Optimus said.

"Hold on Optimus. We are going to get you." Ulquiorra said.

"_Okay. Just be careful with the Predacons, they surely will attack you. Grimlock you are in command. And please don't go killing each other." _Optimus said with Grimlock and Rattrap staring at each other.

Then the whole cave started to shake. "Well, one thing is correct. The Predacons are attacking!" Cheetor said.

"Okay 'commander' what are we going to do?" Rattrap said ironically.

"Well, will be smashed if we stay here. We have to leave." Grimlock said.

"What?!" Rattrap said.

"A frontal attack will be the same thing as a suicide." Dinobot said. "We are all gonna to die." Dinobot and Rattrap said at same time.

"No. Grimlock is right we'll be buried here. Let's go!" Rhinox said.

"Rhinox and Ulquiorra will stay here and work on a device to extract Optimus from the probe." Grimlock said. He took a giant round shield and his old Energon-Sword and put it in his back. "The rest will follow me." Grimlock said.

Rey transformed into his cannon mode and Grimlock took him. "Just don't throw me away this time." Rey joked. Grimlock chuckled and he left with the other Maximals.

"Oh scrap." Ulquiorra and Rhinox said.

Outside the Predacons were shooting without stopping and then the rock moved covering the entrance and then a grenade came out and burst out a smoke cloud that covered the whole area in front of the tunnel. And then all the Maximals lead by Grimlock came running towards the Predacons. "They come to meet death face-to-face." Megatron said and then he ran towards the Maximals with Soundwave, Ggio, Avirama, Findor, Powerpinch, Nnoitra, Manterror, Eldrad, Di Roy, Grimmjow, Venombite and Shawlong following him. Grimlock kept running over the Predacons and knocking them with his shield and then Dinobot jumped over Grimlock and he kicked Megatron.

"Make a device to extract physical molecular structure from an alien probe?" Rhinox said as he and Ulquiorra worked in the device."

"Man, we've gotta be a duo of miracle workers!" Ulquiorra said, then a rock fell off the roof and smashed the device. Rhinox and Ulquiorra face palmed.

Megatron laughed at Grimlock and Dinobot and then he along with Nnoitra rushed towards Grimlock. Megatron attacked Dinobot with his T-Rex Head cannon and then he hit his tail sword in Dinobot's side but the former Predacon then started to punch Megatron and knocked him down with a kick. Nnoitra kept attacking Grimlock with the Maximal Captain-Commander defending with his shield then he threw Rey upwards distracting Nnoitra and Grimlock made him fly with a shield bash and he took Rey and he shot Arturo, Terrorsaur and Waspinator down. "Fliers disabled!" Grimlock said.

Inferno transformed to fire ant mode and he rushed towards Grimmjow and he held him with his jaws and threw him at a wall and then he transformed to robot mode and he jumped and landed on Grimmjow, wrestler style. Sky-Bite put his left hand in his back and he started to fight both Manterror and Powerpinch in a sword-play style. Rattrap, Cheetor and Stark were taking cover behind a rock while shooting at the Predacons. "Hellooooo." They looked up the rock and saw Venombite in snake mode and then he leaped on Rattrap that started to struggle with him.

Grimmjow grabbed Inferno by the head and threw him. "Let's go guys." Grimmjow said and then he along with his men, Aisslinger and Soundwave started to ran towards the tunnel.

"Dinobot they are going at the base!" Stark said.

"I am a little busy here!" Dinobot said as he held Megatron's T-Rex Head cannon.

Grimmjow and the other Predacons were about to enter but then Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Cybershark and Halibel came and they attacked Eldrad, Yylfordt, Shawlong, Di Roy and Aisslinger. Grimmjow just stood there seeing their comrades being attacked. "Oh well." Soundwave and Grimmjow shrugged and they entered the tunnel.

But the next second they returned while being pursued by Ulquiorra that was in his robot mode and riding Rhinox that was in beast mode. "Captain Grimlock!" Ulquiorra said and he threw a device to Grimlock that took it.

Grimlock looked at the device and nodded. "Ulquiorra you are in charge! I'll take Dinobot and Rhinox to the Standing Stones save Optimus, you make sure that the Predacons won't go there!" Grimlock said. The Maximal Captain-Commander threw Rey upwards and he transformed to robot mode mid air.

Dinobot's red eyes became green and he shot his laser beams and made Megatron fly. Grimlock and Dinbot transformed to robot mode and they ran out of the battle. "Hey! You are not going anywhere!" Grimmjow said and he was about to pursue them but then Ulquiorra tackled him.

"It is you that are not going anywhere." Ulquiorra said.

"You know that this can't work, right?" Rhinox asked.

"We don't have choice! We must act hurry and we don't know how much time Optimus has." Grimlock said "Hey Dinobot, I am curious, what you and Sung-Sun were doing?"

Dinobot widened his eyes and blushed a little. "Uh, let's just say that she has a crush on me." Dinobot said.

In the Standing Stones Skullak and Poww were stopped looking at the Alien Probe. "So, how are we going to take this to Megatron?" Poww asked.

"Well, I was thinking that you could carry it..." Skullak started to say but then Poww interrupted him.

"No thanks. I am sorry Skullak but I don't think that I'll be capable of doing it. This thing literally made Optimus vanish in the air." Poww said.

"You will beg to have vanished in the air." The Predacons looked back and they saw Grimlock along with Rhinox and Dinobot. "Walk away from the Alien Probe, and I mean it." Grimlock said aiming his Plasma cannon at the Predacons.

"Alright, I think we can cooperate or, we can just..." Skullak said and then he took his sword and he attacked Grimlock that defended with his sword. Poww rushed towards Rhinox and Dinobot and he tried to smash them but both jumped to the side.

"Hey Rhinox, what about you go save Optimus?" Grimlock said.

"Don't need to say twice." Rhinox said and he left Dinobot to fight Poww and he pointed the device at the Alien Probe. "Optimus, do you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear big guy." _Optimus said.

"I'll try to extract you, just wait a little." Rhinox said and he activated the device.

Skullak hmpfed and he grabbed Grimlock and threw him and then he rushed to attack Rhinox but he Skullak's reflection in the alien probe and then he took a giant chaingun and blast him to bits. Skullak shorted out and he came in contact with one of the stones which activates, revealing the entire Standing Stones site is a single device, the probe opened in response, and Optimus Primal materialized. "Look who is back, and feeling Prime!" Optimus said and he flew and started to shoot at Poww.

"Hey Rhinox, I think that is the best time to use these Chainguns of Doom of yours." Grimlock said and he put his Plasma cannon in his back. Optimus and Rhinox started to shoot at Poww and then Grimlock and Dinobot drew their swords and they started to attack Poww. The Gargantuan Predacon held Dinobot firmly but then Grimlock jumped and he transformed to Beast Mode mid-air and he slashed Poww in the chest with his claws.

"Poww...Retreat..." Skullak said weakly. Poww grabbed Skullak and threw him upwards and then he transformed to his Flying Whale mode and they got away back to the base.

"Score 10 to the epic entrance Optimus." Grimlock said and then his communicator beeped. "Yes?"

"_It is Ulquiorra speaking sir, we successfully drove the Predacons away." _Ulquiorra said.

"Good. We just saved Optimus." Grimlock said and he turned the communicator off.

"Grimlock, you commanded well while in my absence." Optimus said.

"Thanks, but now you are going to take care of your crew, they are much more troublesome than Sung-Sun and her friends." Grimlock said. Then the Probe literally disappeared. "Uuuuuuuh...Did anyone else saw that?"

"I suppose that Probe found everything it needed to know about us." Optimus said.

"They learned we have the ability to reason, and we learned what they are capable of." Rhinox said.

"But why would they want to know about us? And more importantly, who are they? Friends, enemies, or... something more?" Dinobot said.

"Good question, I wonder when we'll find the answer." Optimus said and the Maximals looked up to the skies.

* * *

Author's notes: I am sorry it took so long. But please read and review. Also I am giving an early sorry because I won't be capable of writing nothing for quite some time.


	8. POWER SURGE

POWER SURGE

A wild and free bird majestically soared through the air, experiencing the wonders of aviation as it feels the wind flow around its proud wings. The bird explores its domain with a grace and sincerity and deliciousness. The latter attribute is of interest to a hungry Terrorsaur, who quickly swallowed the bird as a snack. "It is so good to be a Predacon. But would be better if Megatron and Skullak weren't here." Terrorsaur said and then he saw a floating mountain. "By the horns of Unicron." Terrorsaur muttered and he flew to the mountain and he found a large cache of purple Energon crystals. "Look at all this Energon, I feel energized just by looking at it. There must have enough Energon to power up an army." Terrorsaur said as he flew around. "I must try. Terrorsaur Terrorize!" Terrorsaur transformed to robot mode and he landed and he almost instantly started to have an Energon overload. "I must act fast, a small sample will do." Terrorsaur said and then he touched an Energon crystal and he started to have red electricity running through his body. "I am feeling great. The Energon must have been absorbed in my structure. With all this power I am unstoppable! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! And I already know who will be the test subject of my power: Megatron and Skullak." And then turbo engines appeared in his back and he flew out at sonic speed.

Cheetor was patrolling with Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun and they saw the floating mountain and Terrorsaur flying. "I didn't know Terrorsaur could move that fast!" Apacci said.

"Come on! We have to go see what he is up to!" Cheetor said and the four Maximals followed Terrorsaur.

Megatron was outside the Predacon base along with Soundwave, Skullak, Ggio, Scorponok, Waspinator, Soifon, Powerpinch, Tarantulas, Manterror, Venombite, Cirucci and Grimmjow. "Why we are here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Megatron and I were working in a secret project for sometime." Skullaks said.

"I've reprogrammed this voice box with the signature energy of the Maximals. Now watch." Megatron said and the small device flew a little and then an auto-cannon popped out of the ground and blast it away.

The Predacons found that impressive and they clapped at Megatron and Skullak. "Excellent, now with a few more of these and this place will become a death trap for the Maximals." Skullak said.

"That is a plan that only cowards like you would conceive!" The Predacons looked up and saw Terrorsaur. "And that is why I am assuming command of the Predacons!"

The Predacons on the ground looked at each other and they started to laugh hysterically, with exception of Powerpinch, Manterror, Soifon and Venombite that looked down a little embarrassed. "I thought you already learned your lesson about challenging me, Terrorsaur." Megatrons said a little serious after he stopped laughing.

"Today I am the teacher! I shall become the leader and as a Bonus I'll take care of your **pet **Skullak! Now, face me, if you have the courage!" Terrorsaur said.

"Very well, I could use some amusement. Megatron Terrorize!"

"Skullak Terrorize!" Both Predacons transformed to robot mode. Skullak smirked. "A successful test, and I also get the chance to scrap Terrorsaur, this must be my birthday." Skullak said and then he took his lion head shield cannon and he shot at Terrorsaur along with Megatron.

The flying Predacon was hit but he wasn't damaged and he merely yawned. "This was somewhat amusing. But not nearly as much as this!" Terrorsaur said and then cannons appeared in his shoulders and he shot and hit Megatron and Skullak and made them fall off the hill.

The other Predacons looked down shocked. Megatron and Skullak raised and Terrorsaur landed "Terrorsaur, you treacherous worm." Skullak snarled

"You are going to be finished off forever!" Megatron and Skullak charged towards Terrorsaur.

"I don't think so." Terrorsaur said and he took a rifle from his back and he started to shot at Megatron and Skullak and they fell off the cliff and were destroyed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Lord Megatron...LORD MEGATROOOOOON!" Soundwave shouted. Cirucci started to cry and then she jumped in Grimmjow that hugged her.

"Megatron and Skullak were destroyed." Scorponok said. "I wanted to destroy Skullak." He thought.

"Waspinator is not believing." Waspinator said.

Powerpinch and Tarantulas smiled of interest. "He never was that powerful before." Powerpinch thought.

Terrorsaur flew up and he landed. Soundwave started to breath heavily and he angrily stared at Terrorsaur. "Soundwave Terrorize!" Soundwave transformed to robot mode and he would have attacked Terrorsaur if wasn't for Ggio and Soifon that held him. "Don't hold me! DON'T HOLD MEEEEEE!" Soundwave said.

"Just accept it Soundwave, Megatron is scrapped, yesss, does anyone want to argue about it?" Terrorsaur said.

"No." The Predacons said. Soundwave growled lowly and he transformed to robot mode.

"Good, now the Maximals will be the next to taste my power!" Terrorsaur said and he started to laugh.

The Predacons didn't know that they were being spied by Cheetor, Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-Sun. "This is bad. **Ultra bad**." Cheetor said.

"Now Terrorsaur, I suppose you'll need a new Second-in-Command." Scorponok said.

"Oh yes. Powerpinch, you are my new Second-in-Command." Terrorsaur said surprising and angering Scorponok.

"As you wish my liege." Powerpinch said bowing a little.

Then Terrorsaur started to twitch a little. "Is something wrong, Terrorsaur?" Tarantulas asked.

"No, nothing." Terrorsaur lied. "This mean that the power is merely temporary!" Terrorsaur thought. "I need to take care of some business before the attack. You four follow me, Tarantulas is in command until I return." Terrorsaur said and he transformed to beast mode and he left with Soifon, Manterror and Powerpinch following him.

"Tarantulas is in command?! ** #!/%*& #¬+!§!**" Scorponok said and he started to shout a very colorful string of bad words. "I should be in command!"

"So command." Tarantulas said and he left.

"Well?" Waspinator said.

"Well, what?" Scorponok said.

"If you are the one in command which is your command?" Waspinator said.

Scorponok started to click his claws. Then Soundwave poked him in the head with his tail and he pointed at the destroyed remains of Megatron and Skullak. "Prepare the CR Chamber. We have to save our true leader before Terrorsaur returns." Scorponok said.

"And we also have to save our true Second-in-Command." Ggio said.

"What?! I won't save Skullak!" Scorponok said.

"Do you want to obey Powerpinch's orders?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, no...But..." Scorponok started to say but then he was interrupted by Soundwave.

"Good." Soundwave said and he jumped off the cliff along with Ggio and Cirucci while Waspinator and Grimmjow returned to the ship to prepare the CR Chamber.

Scorponok's right eye started to twitch and he directly looked up at the reader. "Is better you stop laughing, my life sucks and is not a reason to laugh!" Scorponok shouted to the reader before jumping off the cliff (breaking the fourth wall :D).

Meanwhile Cheetor along with Apacci and the others were running towards the Axalon. Inside Rhinox and Inferno detected them. "Cheetor and the girls are coming at top speed." Rhinox said.

"Open the hatch door Rattrap." Inferno said.

"Just wait until I win this game, I must have my money back." Rattrap said and then Grimlock turned off Rattrap's game. "Hey!"

"They wouldn't be running like this if there wasn't a good reason." Grimlock said and he pressed a button and the hatch door opened and the four young Maximals entered panting.

"Big bot *pant* Predacon *pant* attack *pant* Skullak and Megatron scrapped *pant* Terrorsaur *pant* a floating mountain!" Cheetor said.

"Calm down Cheetor, it is better you guys transform." Optimus said and Cheetor and the girls transformed to robot mode.

"That is better, now kid, tell us slowly and calmly." Grimlock said.

Cheetor opened his mouth to say something but then he was interrupted by Apacci. "Terrorsaur is leading the Predacons, and he is going to attack us!" She said shocking the Maximals.

"But what about Megatron and Skullak?" Optimus said.

"Terrorsaur scrapped them as if they were plastic toys! He got super-charged after he found a monster Energon source in a floating mountain." Cheetor said.

Grimlock raised an eyebrow in doubt. "A floating mountain? Girls, is this serious?" Grimlock said and the three Maximal girls nodded.

"It happened, they gone nuts." Rattrap said.

"And everyone says that **I **am crazy." Inferno muttered to himself.

"What did you say you insect?!" Apacci, Rose and Sung-Sun shouted scaring Inferno and making him fall off his chair.

"You got to believe us Optimus, we saw when Terrorsau flew from it, faster than...Everything!" Cheetor said.

"Rhinox, intensify the perimeter scanners, we can't allow the Predacons to take us by surprise." Optimus said.

Grimlock pressed a button and an holographic map appeared. "Now kid, where did you saw this floating mountain?" Grimlock asked.

"Right here." Cheetor said and pointed at a point in the map.

Meanwhile Terrorsaur and his companions were arriving at the floating mountain. "Whoa. Now that is something that you don't see every day." Manterror said.

"I need more Energon to power up. At least enough to destroy the Maximals for good." Terrorsaur said.

"You mean "we" need more Energon, right? We are together so I guess we deserve a part of Energon." Powerpinch said. Terrorsaur merely hmpfed.

They didn't know they were being followed by Tarantulas. "Yes, show me your little secret, and then we see who is the leader." Tarantulas said and he laughed.

In the Axalon the Maximals were trying to scan the and find the Predacons. "Okay. The scan detected six Predacons." Rhinox said.

"Patch them in the map grid." Optimus ordered and Rhinox started to press some buttons but then the computer started to fail.

"Hey. What happened?" Rattrap asked.

"Just an Energon interference." Grimlock said. "They must be in a large concentration." Grimlock completed and he pressed a button and the map showed a gloating mountain. "Literally a whole mountain to be precise."

"We told you." Cheetor and the Maximal girls said to Rattrap.

"It is possible that, if the Energon is unstable and in a big quantity, it can lift a mountain off the ground." Rhinox said.

"I thought exactly the same thing." Optimus said. "Grimlock I think is better you return to your base and prepare your men. Rhinox you remain here. The rest follow me and take some bombs, we are going to destroy that mountain before the Predacons can take it." Optimus said.

"What?!" Rattrap said.

"You heard him rat breath." Sung-Sun said ironically and then she followed Optimus along with Apacci, Mila Rose and Cheetor.

"We are all going to die." Rattrap groaned.

Meanwhile Terrorsaur and his fellow Predacons were arriving at the mountain. Inferno was the first Maximal to arrive since he dug through the underground. "I'll make guard and make sure no Pred will come." Inferno said but then he was distracted by something. "Look at those beautiful flowers." Inferno said as he walked towards some teal blue flowers. "I should take some to Queen Nell, this is the first step to win her spark." Inferno said and he started to cut some flowers.

And he didn't notice when Tarantulas passed behind him. "Tarantulas Terrorize." Tarantulas transformed to robot mode and he almost instantly started to have an Energon overload. "I'll last only some seconds, but this is more than enough." Tarantulas said and he took his hook gun and he shot it at the mountain, and he transformed to beast mode and started to climb.

In other place Optimus was flying towards the floating mountain with Rattrap in his back. Cheetor, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci were riding flying hoverboards. "Oh man, oh man, if I wanted to fly I would have become a bat and not a rat." Rattrap complained.

"Flying was the only way, now can you stop moving so much?" Optimus said.

"I really hate flying." Rattrap said.

"Calm down. We are almost arriving." Cheetor said and he made a tailspin with the flying board.

"Hey cousin, is better you don't do this again." Mila Rose said.

"Those things are expensive, so Grimlock won't be happy if he discover that you destroyed his equipment." Sung-Sun said.

"We are here." Optimus said and they all saw the floating mountain.

"I guess I owe an apology to the pussy cat." Rattrap thought as they arrived. Rattrap kissed the ground and Optimus transformed to beast mode and the Maximals started to walk in a ravine.

"You were right guys, this mountain is full of Energon." Optimus said. "We'll have to use our robotic forms sparingly."

"If it is Energon, why it is purple?" Apacci questioned.

"What does that matter? Let's just explode it and go home." Rattrap said.

Then they saw Terrorsaur along with Manterror, Powerpinch, Venombite and Soinfon. Terrorsaur transformed to robot mode and then he touched a crystal and he was over-powered again. Powerpinch took a purple Energon crystal with his scissor claw and then he shot a light beam from his eyes and scanned the crystal. "Gentlemen, lady, we have a cache of Ultra-Energon in our hands." Powerpinch said shocking his fellow Predacons and the Maximals.

"Uh-oh. This is bad." Rattrap said. "We can't beat him, and I tremble just thinking if the others get over-powered."

"Look, even if this happen, they can't hold all that energy for too long, I'll distract the Predacons while you plant the charges." Optimus said.

"Let's suppose Terrorsaur blows you to pieces, it is a long way down" Rattrap said.

"Sure it is." Optimus said and he raised. "Optimus Primal Maximize!"

"Optimus, how nice of you, saving us the trouble of hunt you down." Terrorsaur said.

"Let's do it." Optimus said and he flew.

Terrorsaur flew along with Manterror and Soifon, leaving Powerpinch and Venombite. Terrorsaur shot with his shoulder cannons. Optimus evaded and then he defended an attack from Manterror and Soifon and threw back to the floating mountain and then he shot Terrorsaur and sent him flying towards a rock. "Now you made me MAD!" Terrorsaur said and he shot at Optimus and almost hit him.

Back at the mountain Apacci and the girls had tied Powerpinch using Venombite. "With all this Ultra-Energon around we have to move fast." Rattrap said and the Maximals transformed to robot mode and planted the explosive charges.

"That is it, now we go help Optimus." Cheetor said.

"I don't think so, Maximal." The Maximals turned back and they saw Soifon along with Powerpinch, Manterror and Venombite.

"Because after all, you have problems of your own." Manterror said with a psychotic smirk.

Optimus kept evading Terrorsaur's shots, but then the Predacons exploded a rock above him and Optimus was hit by many rocks. "You are now mine Maximal." Terrorsaur said and he shot purple eye lasers and he made Optimus fall.

Optimus started to have an Energon overload and he transformed to beast mode and Terrorsaur flew down towards him.

Rattrap was rushing towards the flying hover-boards to call for help but he was ambushed by Tarantulas. "Surprise little rat." Tarantulas said and Rattrap ran and he made the Predacon fell off him by make him hit his head against a rock.

"I am sorry but I have to time to play with you." Rattrap said and he kept running but then Tarantulas jumped in front of him.

"But I insist." Tarantulas said and he jumped on Rattrap and they started to fight.

Meanwhile Terrorsaur took his rifle and he was about to finish Optimus. "Say good-bye Optimus Primal." Terrorsaur was about to attack but then he lost his extra power. "No! Not now!" Terrorsaur jumped and he transformed to beast mode. "I get you as soon as I recharge!" Terrorsaur said and he flew towards the Ultra-Energon cache.

"I have to go help Rattrap and the others before it is too late." Optimus said and he started to climb up the mountain.

Rattrap and Tarantulas were still engaged in a fight when then the rat Maximal threw Tarantulas at a rock. "You can't win vermin, I am your superior!" Tarantulas said.

"Stick it in your command module, eight-eyes!" Rattrap said. An enraged Tarantulas rushed towards Rattrap that threw a handful of mud in Tarantulas's eyes blinding him and the Predacon fell off the mountain. "That'll teach you to don't mess with the rat." Rattrap said and then Terrorsaur came flying. "Oh man, this mean Optimus lost, we'll have to deal with him."

Terrorsaur arrived at the Ultra-Energon cache and there he saw something unusual. "What...?".

He saw as Mila Rose and Appaci used Venombite to tie Manterror, Soifon and Powerpinch roughly in a ball form. "Okay girls throw him to me." Cheetor said as the girls threw the Predacon ball to him and he made it fly by using Sung-Sun as a baseball bat.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" Terrorsaur questioned.

"Sorry but we can't stay to play." Cheetor said and they transformed to robot mode and left.

"If they think I'll let them escape, so they are..." Terrorsaur said and then he noticed the explosive charges. "Explosive charges?! This whole mountain will be blown to pieces!" Terrorsaur shrieked as he flew out of the mountain and Tarantulas escaped through his web line.

Rattrap jumped with Cheetor in his hoverboard and the five Maximals flew up but then the explosion knocked Rattrap down but he was save in the ground by Optimus. "You do know... that was crazy." Rattrap said.

"Eh, sometimes crazy works. By the way, you did good up there!" Optimus said.

"Eh, you weren't so bad yourself. But, er...don't tell anybody I said so!" Rattrap said.

Meanwhile Terrorsaur was returning to the Darksyde. "Blasted Maximals, they destroyed my power! At least Megatron and Skullak are done for." Terrorsaur said as he landed in front of the base.

But then Megatron and Skullak came out good as new and **really** angry. "Well, well, well, look who is back." Megatron said. "I suppose it is...How the humans say...?"

"Payback time." Skullak said while punching his left palm.

Terrorsaur turned pale white before screaming. "HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Soundwave was in the jungle when he heard the scream. "I suppose Terrorsaur has returned to the base." He chuckled before continuing his path. He kept walking when then he found the destroyed remains of the floating mountain. "So this is how he became so powerful." Soundwave said as he took a crystal in his hand and scanned it. "Ultra-Energon. But how it came to this planet?" Soundwave questioned as he kept walking around the area and then he stepped on something metallic. Soundwave looked down and he found an Energon canister with the Decepticon symbol. "What? How this can be possible?" Soundwave said and he started to press some buttons in the canister and he saw some coordinates in a monitor. "Let's try to discover more about you." Soundwave said and he walked towards a direction and then he arrived a mountain. Then the rock wall started to have electricity running through it revealing a large metallic purple door with a big Decepticon symbol. Then the "eyes" in the Decepticon Symbol shot a beam that scanned Soundwave and the door opened. Soundwave crossed the door and the lights turned on inside revealing a large and deep laboratory with many equipments, a large computer and hundreds if not thousands of stasis pods attatched to the round ceiling. "Now, lets see what secrets you have. Soundwave Terrorize." Soundwave transformed to robot mode and he calmly walked towards the computer and he typed in the keyboard and then the computer screen turned on. "Now show me your secrets." Soundwave said.

There was some static in the screen that them showed the Decepticon Head-Scientist Shockwave to Soundwave's shock. _"Oh, hello Soundwave, I always knew that someone smart as you would discover one of my laboratories. This computer was programed to work only to you and me, of course. Anyway, I did intensive research and discovered that this growing war will completely destroy our home planet Cybertron, and our leader Megatron isn't doing nothing to stop it. I started Project Regenesis: by sending Energon to other places and wait the transformation in Ultra-Energon both to save Cybertron and to overthrow Megatron. The Stasis Pods in your head are Insecticon Drones, I sent to this planet to protect the Energon canisters. I suppose you must be questioning why I am telling you this, well...Let's just tell that I have my reasons." _And then the image of Shockwave disappeared and the computer screen showed a main menu in Cybertronian.

"So this is one of planets to which Shockwave sent the Energon Canisters of his Regenesis Project. But, there is a possibility that this is either an alien planet or it is..." Soundwave said and then he heard a mechanical sound. He turned back and he saw a mechanical arm grabbing a jar with a blue and green stag beetle, then the arm moved up to the stasis pods that then scanned the beetle. Then the stasis pods opened and then the Insecticon soldiers fell off to the ground all in robot mode. The Insecticons hissed and screamed a high-pitched scream and they drew laser crossbows. "Do you really think that you can defeat me? I have just two words for you: Soundwave Superior." Soundwave said and then he shot circular sound waves from his forehead at the Insecticons that then stopped and then they put there crossbows in their back and they knelt before Soundwave. "Well, I suppose that keep you guys in secret." Soundwave said.

* * *

Author's notes: Review after reading plz. Also to make clear, this Beast Wars happen in the same universe as my other fanfic "Transformers The New Generation". A small explanation to the Insections in the end: I read that BW Insecticon was going to appear in the episode "Power Surge" so I made some changes to make an army of Insecticon Drones instead of a single character.


End file.
